


Behind Locked Doors

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, VictUuri, Viktor is being so soft but Yuuri is thirsty, drunk yuuri, it's gonna get real dirty guys, its gonna be mostly porn but with some plot, lots of sex and S&M and other kinks, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: College student Yuuri Katsuki is in love with his professor, Viktor Nikiforov. A love he plans on keeping to himself, until one drunken mistake leads him to a world of pleasure.





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic~   
> This chapter is more of an intro to kind of establish the relationship, the rest will indeed be very explicit. I had fun writing this, especially any part with Chris because i love him. So I hope you enjoy it as well.   
> Thank you for your support. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd sorry for any mistakes <3

 The rumors of Viktor Nikiforov’s good looks did not do him justice. Tall, well-built but slender, pale skin that matched silver hair, and eyes the color of frozen blue lakes. He was something out of a novel, unnaturally beautiful with a body that surely turned heads. Everyone had spoken about how much he stood out from the other professors, and not just because of his foreign birth. Rather, the air around him was different. He was dazzling and perfect and Yuuri was completely smitten with him.

He wasn’t the only student either, Professor Nikiforov’s class was full of admirers, both male and female alike. Even students that had no real interest in modern literature, Yuuri himself included. They didn’t come to his class for the books or the education, they came for him. It was the most popular class in the school by far and Yuuri was lucky he was even able to get a seat, though he did feel a bit guilty about taking the place of someone who may have actually been interested in the course. Despite his indifference to the class he still managed to do fairly well. In fact, Yuuri was known for doing well in every class he decided to take, much to the pleasure of his professors. He was constantly at the top of his class for most subjects, minus the bio-chem class he was also taking.

Yuuri scribbled away notes in his calendar as the bell rang, he had too many things on his plate as of late. Club activities, student council of which he was president, homework in each class (piles of it), and a 12 page paper due tomorrow for Viktor’s class. A paper he hadn’t even started yet. Usually he was more put together, but the recent death of his dog had set him back. He had missed a few days of class to, though he was embarrassed to admit the reason to his professors. He knew that as old as he was, tolling them his dog had passed would be seen as a mere excuse. He didn’t want them to be disappointed in him, he hated even the notion of the feeling.

Yuuri closed the booklet and sighed. There was no way he was going to finish everything in time, something would have to go. He figured his grades were good enough he could get away with doing poorly on one assignment, though he would prefer not to.

“Yuuri!” Phichit slaps a hand on his desk, startling him out of his trance.

“Y-yes!” he looks up at his friend who was staring excitedly at him.

“You wanna go to Otabek’s dorm and game? Leo is coming to so it’s gonna be a blast! He even has that new fighting game for-”

“Ah, sorry, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on so, I’ll have to pass.” He sighs. Even during a normal week he rarely out to hang out with friends. Surely this week it would be impossible.

“What? You haven’t finished the paper yet?”

“No, I haven’t even started.” He pressed his forehead to the desk and sulked. Professor Nikiforov’s papers weren’t easy. He was definitely one of the tougher graders, though Yuuri didn’t mind. He always appreciated it when professors would grade earnestly and honestly, two things Professor Nikiforov practiced daily. The man was blunt, not in a harsh way of course, he was just…sincere and outright about everything. A trait Yuuri considered attractive.

“You should ask for an extension, you lost your dog so I’m sure he’ll understand. He’s the nicest professor on campus, and the most attractive though that’s not very relevant.” He puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a senior so I’m sure he’ll understand how swamped you are with work.”

“I don’t know, it’s so embarrassing…” He didn’t want to be seen in a bad light. He had always been viewed as a reliable and hardworking student, and it only took one wrong move to shatter that view.

“Want me to go with you?”

He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He really didn’t have another choice he supposed. Even an hour or so of an extension would be helpful to him. 10 points was better than no points after all. “No, it’s fine. I’ll go now I guess, during his free period.” He stands and gathers his things, shoving them into his blue backpack. “You go on ahead, okay. I’ll be back at the dorm late tonight since I’ll be spending all day in the library.”

“Okay Yuuri, don’t forget to eat and message me if you want anything.”

“Thanks Phichit.” He waves as he leaves.

Viktor’s office is on the other side of the campus, it’s quite a walk but Yuuri doesn’t mind, It’s not that chilly out and he enjoys the silent walk there. He digs into his pockets, pulling out his phone and headphones, clicking through his apps until he finds his music. It’s soothing.

When his dog had passed away, his heart had broken, he had spent the days following lying in bed, listening to music, crying and wishing he could have been there. But that was impossible, he couldn’t afford a plane ticket all the way back to Japan from America. His mind had been too occupied to even think of anything other than his dear dog, focusing on school was impossible during that week.

Viktor’s door is closed when he gets to his office and Yuuri wants to take it as a sign to turn around, but he forces himself to knock for his grade.

It takes only a moment for the door to open, and Yuuri is met by bright blue eyes.

“Ahh ,Yuuri, what brings you here?” Viktor smiles down at him.

Yuuri is honestly surprised he knows his name. Viktor has hundreds of student each day, and Yuuri never let himself stand out too much. Even as student council president he spent most time behind the scene.

“I came to talk about the paper.” He fidgets.

“I see, come in then.” Viktor stands aside, motioning for Yuuri to enter.

Yuuri steps inside and Viktor pulls the door closed behind him. He watches as the professor sits elegantly on the edge of his desk, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his hands. He looks more like a model than he does a teacher in his well fitted grey suit, hair slicked back and eyes staring curiously at Yuuri.

“So what’s on your mind? Finished early and want to turn it in?”

“Not exactly.” He frowns when Viktor furrows his brow.

“Did you get stuck? Forget how to source? It’s pretty common Yuuri, don’t be shy.” He offers a bright smile, and Yuuri has to look away momentarily. The guy was just too charming and sitting like this alone with him was absolute torture.

“Well…” he shifts on his feet. “I- I’ve had a pretty hard week umm, and I haven’t been able to start the paper at all actually.” He holds his breath for a moment, looking down to the floor, not eager to make eye contact.

“No at all? That’s not like you Yuuri, is something wrong? What happened?” He gave him a concerned look.

“Actually, earlier in the week, my dog passed away. I’ve had him since I was younger so I didn’t take it very well.” Yuuri braced himself. Surely the professor would laugh at him now, or yell and tell him that was no excuse. “It’s been hard on me and I just…I can’t even go home you know so…” he trails his words, if he continues he’ll tear up and he definitely doesn’t want that.

“I see.” He said before sliding off the desk and stepping forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss, you must be devastated.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at his words. Viktor’s face was full of sorrow, pain, as he looked down at him.

“I have a pet of my own whom I love very much and would definitely break down if anything happened to him. Would it help if I gave you an extension?”

“Yes, please. I feel so horrible for asking but, I have so much to catch up on, and I was honestly a bit scared to ask any of my other professors.”

“Yeah? I’m pretty easy huh?” he blushes.

“No! It’s not that, you’re just… Well in class you’re always kind and understanding. I just thought, if anyone would show a bit of sympathy it would be you. It’s not a bad thing or anything. I didn’t want to take advantage of you I just, it’s easy to see you care.”

“Ah, I’ll take it as a compliment then.” He smiles so brightly Yuuri can’t stop himself from smiling back. “Well this is new Yuuri, I rarely see you smiling in class.”

“Really? Well, I try to focus.” He flushes slightly, again, looking away momentarily. This really clarified just how much Viktor cared for his students, to pay so much attention.

Viktor laughs. “But you have such a pretty smile, er-“ he stops himself. “Sorry, that sounded really weird just now didn’t it? I’m still new to this whole professor thing. If I say something strange please correct me.”

Yuuri is too busy blushing furiously to answer. Viktor had called his smile pretty. He knew it was nothing to be excited about, that Viktor was just being friendly but…he couldn’t stop the way it made his heart pound.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Yuuri.”

“You didn’t, rather, I uh-“ he clutched his backpack straps. “I mean, thank you.” He smiled again.

“You’re very welcome Yuuri. Tell you what, I’ll give you another week on the assignment okay. In exchange, after you’re done you can help me grade papers.”

“M-me?”

“Why not? Our department is looking for a student to help out with grading and doing other things around the office. Plus you’ll get paid. It’s not much but it’s extra spending money for you.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you but, shouldn’t this go to a major in modern lit.?”

“We’ve tried asking the majors, but have had zero luck in getting someone to agree and commit. It’s okay to say no but-“

“I can do it! It’s no issue, I can do it!” he says eagerly, eyes lit up. This meant, he could spend extra time with Viktor. He could work with him, talk to him. They could even become friends. Sure he was a professor, but he was new and he wasn’t that much older than him so it wouldn’t be too weird, right? Yuuri had always figured just being in his class was enough to satisfy his ‘crush’ as Phichit would call it. But having the opportunity to sit with him after classes each day was something he just couldn’t pass up.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it! You’re a good student and very intelligent. It will be nice to have you for help.”

Yuuri’s heart was pounding harder now. Viktor was so close to him.

Viktor turned, going to a shelf and grabbing a folder. “There’s some paper work to fill out but it won’t take you too long. They just need info so they can pay you.” He hands Yuuri the folder.

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow.” Yuuri promises, grasping the paper as he slides off his backpack. He drops to the floor and unzips it, placing the paper inside. He hands are shaking and he struggles a moment to zip his bag back up.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks up, his heart skipping a beat as Viktor stares down at him. For a moment, his mind conjures up a lewd image that makes his heart thud 10 times faster against his chest. He’s so ashamed of himself. “Y-yes?”

Viktor kneels down beside him. “If you want to talk about anything, or reminisce about your dog, or if another professor gives you trouble, please come see me. I’ll do what I can to help you out.”

Yuuri knows it doesn’t mean anything special by it. He knows he’s just being a supportive professor. He knows that Viktor gives the same treatment to all of his student. But his heart still races. He has to swallow the lump forming in his throat as Viktor’s eyes meet his.  

“Thank you, I will.” Yuuri stands, throwing his backpack on his shoulders. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Viktor stands and smiles, waving. “See you tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri manages to finish his essay easily enough in a week. He’s extremely grateful to Viktor for the extension. It helped him tremendously. Within a week he was caught up on everything and was finally able to take it easy. He debated sleeping the weekend away but Phichit had convinced him to go out with some of the guys to a small club off campus. Yuuri was apprehensive about it, he wasn’t a social butterfly, but he wouldn’t mind drinking a bit and listening to the music. Plus Phichit probably wouldn’t take no as an answer.

 It was a beautiful place, a big establishment called Eros that sat in the back of town between a shopping center and an abandoned apartment. There were very few windows, only about two on the first floor and the walls were painted black and decorated with neon signs. Lights of all colors flooded the room, blinding anyone who wasn’t used to such a place.

 In the middle of the enormous room was the dance floor, with its silver tile that reflected the lights above.

It was difficult to maneuver though the sea of people, the place was packed with people of various ages moving about as they danced and talked. Some were so drunk they only stumbled about, knocking into others as they went.

Yuuri was careful as he moved, following behind Phichit as they made their way through the crowd of people.

“I’m gonna go find a seat.” Yuuri yelled close to his friend’s ear. It was so loud he could barely hear himself think. Phichit nodded in response, giving him a thumbs up as they separated.

Yuuri had never thought of himself as much of a dancer, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in such a crowded place. Instead, he ordered a cheap drink and sat alone. He spent the time sipping away at his order and playing around on his phone. He didn’t need to really worry about being interrupted, he never called much attention in such a place. He wasn’t like Phichit, he wasn’t outgoing, friendly, or beautiful in the way that Phichit was. And he wasn’t like Leo, tall and handsome and breathtaking.

But he didn’t mind, he enjoyed simply listening to the music and sitting on his own. Well, maybe it wasn’t that he didn’t mind it, rather, he was just used to it.

It wasn’t an hour later that he saw his friend running to the table. His clothes and hair were disheveled and he wore a huge smile on his face. “Yuuri!” he yelled, jumping into the seat next to him, whipping sweat from his forehead.  “Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri!”

“Phichit, have you been drinking? You know you’re not-“

“No I haven’t, but you’re not gonna believe this!”

“What?” he laughed at his over excited friend. “You meet someone cute?”

“Viktor is here! Professor Nikiforov!”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. “W-what? No way, he’s a professor why would he be here?”

“This is the only good night club in town Yuuri, he’s obviously here for some fun. He’s at the bar right now.”

Viktor was here. Yuuri put a hand to his chest. He had never seen Viktor outside of school, or in anything but a suit, but he was here.

“You should go over there Yuuri!”

“WHAT!” He almost chocked on the word. “I can’t go over there.”

“It should be fine, I saw some girls from class talking to him. You can just say hi.”

“No way Phichit. That’s way too embarrassing.”

Phichit thinks for a moment. “Ah, then get him to talk to you first.”

“Are you trying to set me up with our professor?” he fidgets in his seat.

“Yeah obviously. You have a huge crush on him. And he’s hot so-”

“Did you ever stop to think he has a lover or is married?”

“He doesn’t have a ring and he’s never mentioned a girlfriend or boyfriend. C’mon Yuuri what’s the problem?”

“Everything is the problem! First, I look awful. Second, there is no way he is going to notice me in this crowd.”

Phichit rolls his eyes before leaning across the table. He snatches off Yuuri’s glasses and runs his hands through his hair, pushing his bangs back away from his face. “Take off that jacket. You look ridiculous.”

Yuuri frown, shrugging off his blue hoodie. He’s still not wearing anything impressive, just a black v-neck and black jeans.

Phichit reaches over again, pulling down Yuuri’s collar, revealing a bit more of his collar bone. “Simple, but affective.”

“Yeah, and now I’m blind.” He grabs his glasses and puts them back on.

“Fiiiine. Leave on your glasses, but roll up your sleeves.”

Yuuri does as he’s told. He can’t believe he’s going through with this. “What now?”

“Now you go to the bar, sit away from Viktor and order a drink.”

“How does that-“

“Don’t sit next to him, but sit where he can see you. And ignore him until he says something. Don’t look at him okay?”

“Huh? That’s your great plan?” how the hell was that going to work. If he didn’t initiate the conversation there was no way he would be approached.

“Look Yuuri, if you haven’t noticed, you’re literally a babe.”

“I am not.”

“Say what you want buddy but you’re cute little butt is totally going to ensnare Viktor.” He grabs Yuuri’s arm, pulling him from the booth and leading him through the dance floor. “Just be yourself. And don’t drink too much, you know how you get.”

“I know.” He blushes.

“Don’t look so defeated you haven’t even approached him yet.”

“My expectations are just low okay.”

“You don’t know until you try. I’m rooting for you!”

“Why are you such an enabler?” Yuuri sighs heavily.

“You’ll thank me for this later I’m sure.”

Phichit pushes his back and Yuuri reluctantly walks toward the bar. He was happy he already had a few drinks otherwise he never would have agreed to something like this. Now though it was too late. He saw Viktor.

The man’s beauty was only increased by the flickering lights reflecting off his face. All the reds and blues that bounced off of him illuminated his already beautiful features. He wore a cool expression as he chatted away with a group of girls who were clearly fans. Yuuri couldn’t blame them. Viktor looked great in a suit but in regular clothing he looked out of this world. Fit jeans, Yuuri could tell, and a simple white shirt covered by a gray cardigan. His normally slicked back hair was down, his bangs swooping over his eye.

Yuuri had to collect himself. He searched for an empty chair and quickly took a seat. He knew he was in Viktor’s line of sight but, whether Viktor could see him or not was the problem. Yuuri did not stand out much in this crowd, and Viktor was already surrounded by an attractive group.

“What will you have?” The bartended asked smiling. “Oh wow, you’re a little cutie aren’t you? The man winked at him, his eyelashes were beautiful, well actually now that Yuuri could see clearly, his entire being was beautiful. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a short beard and mustache.

“I’ll just have a beer. Whatever’s cheapest.”

“Nonsense, I’ll get you the good stuff, on the house.”

“Ah, really? Thank you.” Yuuri gives him a surprised look.

“No problem.” The man turns and grabs a glass, pouring a light brown liquid into it. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri.” He says taking the glass and giving a thankful nod.

“I’m Christophe, call me Chris though. Why don’t I see you in here more often, cutie?”

Yuuri blushes. Someone this attractive thought he was cute? “Well, I usually just stay in the booth area so-“

“What a shame. You’re a little wallflower aren’t you?”

“Kind of.” Yuuri chuckles taking a sip of the beer. It’s bitter, but not awful. Definitely better than the stuff he’s used to.

“So Yuuri, did you come with friends? Or a lover? Maybe you’re alone.” He winks.

“Ah, well, I-“

“Chris, stop picking on my student.” Viktor’s voice chimes in and Yuuri is surprised to see him taking the seat next to him. “I don’t think he’s interested.”

“Why, because you say so?”

Viktor laughs. “Shut up and get me a beer.”

“I take it you two are friends?” Yuuri asks.

“Flat mates actually. But yes, friends.”

Yuuri’s heart sinks for a brief moment. This attractive guy had to be Viktor’s boyfriend then. He tries to smile. “Are you two…”

“No way!” Chris pretends to gag. “He’s not my type at all. Way too immature.”

“I’ve been told multiple times I’m everybody’s type.” Viktor says confidently and Yuuri almost chokes on his beer.

“Hey Yuuri, what do you think, is Viktor your type?”

Yuuri freezes. He wanted to disappear. There was no way he could be honest, right? Or should he?

“Don’t tease my student.”

Ah, so Viktor did see him as a student. Well obviously he did but…Yuuri’s lips are moving before he can stop them. “Yeah, he’s my type I think.” He wants to die. Quickly, he takes another quick gulp of beer.

“What!” Chris sighs. “Don’t inflate his ego, he has a big one. Ego that is, I can’t say much for his c-“

“Chris.” Viktor scolds. “A little decency please. You just met the guy and now you’re gonna scare him off. Ignore him Yuuri.”

“O-okay.” He sips at his beer again, at least with a drink in hand he had an excuse to say the least.

“I’m actually surprised to see you here at a place like this.”

Yuuri turns his head to face him. “I don’t seem the type right? I admit, I only come because of my roommate. Other than that I’d prefer to stay at the dorm and do things. Oh, but I don’t mind the music or atmosphere, I’m just naturally kind of a shy guy in places like this.”

“I see, but it’s nice and healthy to let go every now and then. Especially after the busy week you’ve had.”

“Even though I’m here I just sit around usually. I don’t drink much since I have a low tolerance.” He says to him, though he has to admit he’s been drinking a bit more than usual.

“You don’t even dance with anyone?”

“I doubt I’d get an offer.”

“Why? You’re good looking.”

Yuuri could faint at those simple words. Just like in his office, Viktor was just being kind. But to Yuuri, it sent shivers up his spine and a blush to his face.

“You’re being modest Viktor.” Chris laughed. “This kid is better than good looking. Look at those pretty doe eyes, and such a delicate figure. He’s your type right, all innocent looking and what not, whatever it is you’re in to.” Chris grins.

What? Yuuri’s back straitened and he had to stop his mouth from dropping open.

He looked to Viktor who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Shut the hell up Chris.”

“Viktor Nikiforov have you been checking out your student you naughty little thing.” Chris reaches over and ruffles through Viktor’s hair.

What was happening? Yuuri could only watch in confusion as Viktor’s blush deepened. Maybe he was only seeing things, maybe the alcohol was already getting to him. There was no way.

Chris leaned against the counter. “You totally have right? I mean, I don’t blame you. How old are you Yuuri?”

“Twenty one.” Yuuri manages to get out without stuttering.

“Would you stop it?” Viktor covers his face with his hands. “You’re giving him the wrong idea.”

“Am I though? Seems like he’s blushing as much as you are. Why Yuuri you wouldn’t have happened to leave your little booth because Viktor was here did you?”

Shit.

He was caught.

How should he respond?

“N-no, that’s is- I just…”

Fuck.

He’s red from ear to ear now.

Plan failed. He chugs the rest of his beer. He’ll probably regret it later. But he wants to leave before any further embarrassment.

Chris beams. “Perfect! I feel like a matchmaker.”

Viktor laughs. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen, it’s a bit inappropriate.”

There it was, the confirmation. What else did he expect? It would be weird to have any relationship with his professor. It was a stupid idea and a stupid plan, and he was stupid for going along with it.

What was he even hoping for? One night stand? Making out in the bathroom? Confessing? This wasn’t a fantasy, it was real life and stuff like that doesn’t happen in real life.

He stood from his stool, brows furrowed.

“Leaving so soon?” Viktor asked smiling. “I can buy you another drink or maybe food.”

“No thank you. I appreciate it professor.” The word tasted sour.

“Call me Viktor outside of class.”

“That would be inappropriate, would it not?” He can’t stop the words from sounding bitter. He was embarrassed.

Viktor doesn’t say anything back.

“Thank you for the drink Chris, goodbye.” He tries to smile. “I’ll see you in class Monday morning professor.” With that, he quickly scurries away.

Viktor stares as he goes, a serious expression on his face. It’s not until Chris waves a hand in front of him that he snaps out of the small trance.

“He’s cute.” Chris smirks.

“I know.” He sips at his beer.

“You know? So he really is your type? Those were the types of guys you used to attract at your old job to.”

“Yeah but they’re not like him, not at all.”

“You planning on keeping up the bashful professor appearance or do you have something else in mind with this kid. Because I need to know now If I’m going to have to clean up our place for company.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to scare him away. You know I can be a bit…eager.” He swallows down the last of his drink, handing the glass to his friend.

“Yeah, I know.”

Viktor laughs loudly. “Yuuri really is amazing though, I never thought that he would show up here, or that he would pull the whole, I’ll ignore him so he’ll talk to me trick.”

“Well it worked on you didn’t it?”

“Of course it did, how could it not?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the booth Yuuri orders another drink. He doesn’t want to think of the awkward situation or how horrible Monday is going to be. Viktor definitely knows he has a crush. He’d have to be an idiot not to notice, and Chris basically laid it out. And even though the bartender had mentioned that Yuuri was Viktor’s type, Viktor would definitely only see him as another student. Another fanboy. He sighs as he downs his fifth drink for the night. He orders another before collapsing onto the table arms stretched wide.

What the hell was he thinking? Why did he even listen to Phichit?

“I’m an idiot!” he practically yells. “Idiot!”

 “I’d disagree with that.”

Yuuri’s head snaps up to see Viktor sliding into the booth smiling.

“V- I mean Professor Nikiforov.”

“You should call me Viktor now. Saying professor is a bit embarrassing.” He blushes. “Especially in this setting.”

 _Stop being so nice to me I’ll get the wrong idea,_ he thinks to himself.

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.”

Yuuri looks away. “I’m actually waiting for my friends to finish up so I can leave.”

“If you wanna go back early, I can escort you.”

Yuuri curses himself as his heart rate increased. “That’s okay, professor, I can-“

“I’d rather you not head to the dorms by yourself. It’s late and you’ve been drinking.”

“I can just wait here then. I don’t mind sitting.”

Viktor stares at him, and Yuuri hates how it makes him flush. He needed to get over this, to stop this crush he had on him.

“You want to dance?” Viktor smiled. “It’s more fun than sitting here.”

“N-no thank you. I’m not good at that sort of thing.”

Viktor sighs, before sliding out of the booth. “If you want to talk, or take that dance offer, I’ll be at the bar.” He says smiling before walking back.

Yuuri clenches his fist. This was an awful night. He orders another drink, and another, and another till he can barely read the print on the drink menu. His head was spinning and his face was hot. All rationality he had was stripped away, and any shyness stolen from him.

“I don’t need him!” he shouts, though the music is too loud for anyone to really hear. “I’m- I can have fun!” he stands, whipping off his glasses and wobbling his way to the dance floor.

It’s loud and crowded and the floor is sticky with spilled booze but Yuuri ignores it. He pushes his way through the crowd, almost falling multiple times. Once he’s found a comfortable spot he begins swaying to the music. Slowly and out of beat at first. He bumps against person after person as he moves, until he catches the rhythm. He sways his hips, closing his eyes as the music pounds in his ears.

This day couldn’t get worse, so he was going to make it better.

He lifts his arms as he moves, stretching them high before bringing them back down and running them through his hair. He lets the music carry him, body moving automatically in tune with the sounds around him. He closes his eyes, letting his hands wander down the sides of his body as he moves. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Phichit’s voice rings in his ear.

“Dancing.” He shouts back, a smile creeping on his face.

“Are you drunk Yuuri?”

“Dance with me Phichit!” Yuuri pleads putting his arms around the others waist. “I want to dance!”

“Yuuri!” Phichit laughs, hands going to Yuuri’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me, you got ignored by Viktor. Don’t take it to heart okay, and don’t get yourself drunk for-“

Yuuri groaned. “Mr. Nikiforov just wants to make sure his beloved students are okay. It’s not like I’m special or anything.”

“Yuuri…”

“Who cares about him, I want to dance!” he yells, jumping as the beat picks up.

“Maybe we should go. You’re drunk and I don’t want-“

“Ehhhhhh, no way. I won’t.” he stumbles back. “I want to have fun! Loads of fun Phichit.” He spins around and looks toward the bar, he can see Viktor in the same spot as before chatting away with Chris. “I’m gonna ask him to dance!”

“You just said you don’t car-“

“I care again! Look at him, with his stupid perfect face and hair and body and everything. I’m gonna seduce him and then and then, I don’t know what’s gonna happen but I’m sure it will be wonderful and HOT.”

“Yuuri don’t even think about-“

Yuuri ignores him, using the dancing crowd as a shield to slip away toward the bar. He walks with confidence, though he’s stumbling. “Mr. Nikiforov!” he calls out, tapping the man roughly on the shoulder.

Both Viktor and Chris turn to stare.

“Yikes.” Chris cringes. “He looks uh, pretty drunk. This is your star student right?”

“Uh, Yuuri, what happened to your glasses?”

“That’s what you’re concerned with.” Chris raises a brow.

Viktor shushes him before speaking again. “Yuuri, I know I said you should have fun but if you drink too much you’ll-“

“I like you!” Yuuri blurts out, eyes unfocussed.

Chris has to hold back a laugh. “How cute, a drunk confession. What are you going to do teach?”

Viktor pinches the bridge of his nose, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Yuuri, where is your roommate, I’ll give them a call so they can get you. I don’t want you to do or say anything you’ll regret.” He smiles.

“I like you.” He says again. “I like you like you.” He grips Viktor’s shirt and pulls him forward. “I want to kiss you Viktor, and touch you, and hold your hand, and have sex. I want to do that a lot. I think about it all the time in your class.” He can’t stop the words from spilling from his lips.

Viktor’s eyes go wide and he pulls back swiftly. “Yuuri, you’re killing me here.” He tries to smile.

Yuuri responds by getting closer and putting a hand on his thigh.

“Oh my.” Chris says, covering his smiling mouth.

Yuuri can’t stop himself, any and all control is gone. He feels hot and needy and he wants Viktor to touch him, to hold him. He looks at Viktor as though he’s the only thing in the room that can quench his thirst. 

Yuuri leans closer, lips against Viktor’s ear. “I think about taking you in my mouth, making you moan my name until you’re coming down my throat. And I think about you taking me in your office and bending me over your desk, fucking me until I’m breathless.“ he moves his hand up the man’s thigh, licking his lips before speaking again. “I want you now Viktor. Will you give it to me?” His hand goes dangerously close to Viktor’s crotch, and the teacher lets out a small shriek.

Viktor holds him away at arms-length, eyes wide. “D-don’t say anything else okay.”

“B-but Viktor! If I don’t tell you now, there is no way I’ll get this chance.” He pushes him back to the seat. By now Viktor’s face is bright red. Yuuri smiles as he practically climbs on him. He slips though, leg falling between Viktor’s thighs. Viktor jumps at the sudden touch.

“Hmmm?” Yuuri blinks, looking down. “Professor, are you hard right now?” he smirks. “Good, I can take care of that for you in the bathroom.”

Viktor is silent, eyes wide.

His hand falls against Viktor’s chest. “Even now…I’m getting really excited here.”

Chris clears his throat. “Hey Viktor, I suggest you snap out of it before pictures get taken or something.”

Viktor snaps awake, gently pushing Yuuri away from him. “You have to stop now okay.” He laughs nervously.

“Ehhhh, but why? Do you want to go to a hotel then? We can do it there I don’t mind.”

 “Y-Yuuri, we can’t right now. You’re drunk.” He stands, hands still on Yuuri’s shoulders. Slowly, he leans down to Yuuri’s ear. “You should really tell me these things when you’re sober.”

Yuuri may be drunk out of his mind, but he could recognize that low turn of voice, and the look in his eyes.

Yuuri blushes jumping back briefly. “Ah, I need to get my things, I’ll be back. It’s okay really we can go to a hotel. I Just have to tell my roommate.” He stumbles as he walks.

“Yuuri! Wait don’t!” Viktor calls out to him before letting out a frustrated groan. He turns and grabs his jacket from his seat.

“You must really like this boy.” Chris watches him.

“I do” Viktor smiles, pulling his jacket on. “He’s mesmerizing.”

“Maybe it really is you who’s had the crush huh.”

He laughs. “If I’m being honest, I’ve had my eye on him since I started here.” He smirks. “He’s intelligent, has a kind heart, always eager to help out around the classroom. And he’s attractiveness isn’t un-noticed.”

“So you WERE checking out your student! I knew it!”

“Okay yeah but can you blame me? Do you know how hard it is to be the perfect teacher? It’s torture. Smiling all day and acting like a complete saint. Especially when Yuuri is so close to me. I have to be careful not to space out during my lessons.” he sighs.

“You are doing a surprisingly good job at hiding the whole…perverted dom side of you.”

“I beg your pardon but I’m an innocent man.”

“Please, if you’re innocent then I’m a virgin.” He laughs. “Of course judging by that kids drunken state he may not hate that side of you.”

“He’s far too shy but…maybe there is something there.” Viktor smirks bringing a finger to his lips. “And I want to unlock more of it.”

“So what? Are you going to go have sex with him now or something? Don’t you think that’ll cause some problems?”

“Hmm..”

“Don’t hmm me, you planning on coming back to the house tonight?”

“Of course I am!” he retorts, blush hidden by the dim lights. “He’s drunk, I’m just making sure he gets home safe okay.”

“Mhmm, okay, sure. Just try to behave like a good professor, I know it’s hard for you.” Chris teases, shoeing him away with a motion of his hand.

Viktor winks at him. “I’ll figure out something.” He gives a quick wave before disappearing into the crowd to search for Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri barely makes it to his table without falling over. He gathers his things as quickly as he can, he doesn’t want to keep Viktor waiting, the man he loves, the man he’s definitely going to lose his virginity to.

He smiles at the thought as he turns a little too quickly and stumbles back.

He knows he’s had too much to drink but that’s not stopping him anytime soon. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor calls out to him, grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

“I’m ready Viktor.” He smiles, leaning in close to him. “I just have to find-“before he finishes he see Phichit making his way toward him, an annoyed look on his face.

“Ah, there he is now!” Yuuri waves happily to his friend.

“Yuuri, you idiot, stay in one place okay. It’s hard to see in here as it is.” He glances toward Viktor. “Uh, professor, sorry you have to see Yuuri like this. It’s not like he normally gets this drunk or anything.”

“No it’s fine, it’s good to let loose every now and then, though I believe it may be time for him to go home.”

“I was just looking for him to take him back.”

“Don’t worry about it, I have to go to my office to pick up some things anyway. He can catch a cab ride with me.”

“Are you sure professor? I really don’t mind.”

“You stay and enjoy your time with friends. I’ll make sure he gets home safe.” He offers Phichit a confident smile and the younger man nods in agreement.

“Well I’ll see you Monday Professor Nikiforov.” He looks to Yuuri. “Try not to throw up all over the floor again Yuuri.

“Ah, I won’t.” he grins, stumbling on his feet. Even standing in one place was proving difficult.

Viktor takes him gently by the arm, waving to Phichit before guiding Yuuri out of the club.

“Are we gonna make out now?” Yuuri leans against the professor, hugging onto his arm.

Viktor laughs. “I’m afraid not Yuuri. You’re not exactly at liberty to consent to that.”

“But I am! I want to, I mean. Have sex with you. Don’t you want to?”

“It’s a very tempting offer, Yuuri, but I have to decline.” His eyes search the area, the last thing he wanted was another student to overhear the conversation.

Yuuri pouts before grabbing a hold of Viktor’s collar and shoving him against the nearest wall. “Let me just touch you a little Professor.” He flushes with a smile. His eyes meet Viktor’s as he presses a hand against the man’s stomach.

“Y-Yuuri!” he scolds

“I’ve never done it before, but I can make you feel good.” His hand travels south, fingers tapping against the button of Viktor’s jeans. “I can even use my mouth if you want so please let me touch you!”

Viktor’s face is beat red at this point. What’s worse is he can feel a steady stream of arousal filling his body.

This was bad. Very bad. How the hell was this the same kid from his class? The same kid who was the class president and representative. The same kid with the almost perfect grades and spotless record. How was the cute, quiet, glasses wearing boy from his class the same as the drunk boy in front of him: hair disheveled and pulling at his pants, begging for his cock.

It gives Viktor chills.

But now is not the time for this. He pushes Yuuri away gently. “How about we put that on hold for the moment.”

“B-but-“

“Listen Yuuri, we can’t do this now okay. I need to take you back so you can rest. Once you’re…not um, drunk we can discuss this topic more. Till then, no touching. Do we have a deal?”

Yuuri frowns but nods, allowing Viktor to take him by the hand as he calls a cab.

By the time they get to campus Yuuri is passed completely out. Viktor has to carry him back to his room, which he has to look up on the register. He feels like he’s doing something illegal as he sneaks through the dorms carrying his unconscious student. Surely if someone saw them it would be taken the wrong way, but Viktor has no choice.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he finds the room and uses Yuuri’s key to open the door. He guesses which bed is Yuuri’s and places him down gently, pulling the covers up to his chest. He also pulls the small trashcan near one of the desks to his bedside, just in case Yuuri got sick

Viktor lets out a huge breath, rubbing his hands through his hair. This was a mess, he was a mess. How was he supposed to face him in class after the boy had said such…enticing things to him? Not that he had hated what he said, rather, it aroused him completely.

He stares down at the raven haired boy before removing his glasses and setting them on the desk.

It was obvious Yuuri was attracted to him, and now it was obvious he was attracted to Yuuri. But, none of that would matter come tomorrow if Yuuri forgot everything he said and did, because there was no way Viktor would be able to explain it to him without scaring the boy off.

God, he hoped he remembered. He had to remember. If this night had sparked something between them, then Viktor wanted very much to explore it.

He resists the urge to touch Yuuri, to bring his thumb across soft cheeks and lips. It takes all he has but he manages to stand and leave, praying to god that the boy would remember. As embarrassing as it would be, he needed to remember.

Yuuri remembered everything.

On Sunday morning he shot up in bed, face flushed, head-aching and heart pounding.

He had never wanted to die more in his life. He cradles his head in his hands and screams, literally screams. Phichit jolts up in his bed at the sound.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri can’t look at him, can’t see anything anyway. He drops back down on his pillow, face burning and stomach turning in knots. “I’m gonna die.”

When Monday comes, Phichit has to drag him to his classes. He’s practically a ghost in all of them, silent. But in reality he is internally screaming. He’s dreading to go to Viktor’s class.

Why did he drink? Why did he drink when he knew how his body responded? The things he said to Viktor were…not meant to ever be uttered. There was no way the professor would be able to look him in the eyes after hearing such horrible and lewd things from a student.

Would he be kicked out of the class? Would Viktor report him for harassment?

His mind was running so fast with vivid consequences that he didn’t even realize when Phichit dragged him to their last class of the day: Viktor’s.

He was only awakened by the sound of the bell.

Yuuri blinks processing his location before standing abruptly.

No way, he couldn’t do it. There was no way he could face Viktor after all.

Yuuri grabs his things and bolts to the door.

“Yuuri?” Phichit calls, but Yuuri ignores him. He can’t do it.

He flies through the door and smacks head first into Viktor. They both tumble before falling back.

“Where’s the fire Yuuri.” Viktor laughs, slowly getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

Yuuri can’t meet his gaze, he’s frozen on the ground, staring at the dirty tile below him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls. “Are you hurt?”

Yuuri doesn’t respond. He grabs his thing carefully and shoves them into his bag.

Viktor kneels down and puts a hand on his head. “You can’t skip class okay. Besides, I need to talk to you after this.” He cards his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri’s head snaps up to meet his gaze. “Be a good boy and take your seat.”

Yuuri can’t stop his face from turning red as Viktor smiles, his eyes staring at him with eagerness and lust. It was a heated gaze that shook Yuuri to the core. He forces himself to stand, scurrying into the classroom with his eyes locked to the floor.

The entirety of class he’s unfocussed. He tries his best to shrink away from the gaze of his professor. Luckily, Viktor makes no effort to call on him or speak with him. He doesn’t even make eye contact with him. Not that Yuuri would really know, he was too busy keeping his nose in his book to avoid the professor’s gaze.

It was all over for him, he just knew. Goodbye graduation, goodbye reputation, goodbye everything.

He snaps his book closed when the bell rings. If he’s careful and quick he can make it out of the classroom before Viktor sees.

He doesn’t even bother putting all his things in his bag, just gathers it all in his arms and breaks away for the door.

“Yuuri, don’t leave please, I have to discuss something with you.” He hears Viktor call from across the room.

Damn it.

He drops his things by the door and waits.

“What’d you do Yuuri?” Phichit stops beside him before leaving. 

“Ruined my life, that’s what I did.”

“Is this about the night at the club?”

Yuuri nods.

“You were flat out wasted Yuuri. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that drunk.”

“I’m so embarrassed. I acted like a complete idiot.”

“It’s my fault for not keeping a better eye on you, I’m sorry.”

“No, you helped a lot Phichit, I just… It was my fault for acting so recklessly.” He tries to smile. “Gotta face the consequences.”

“Consequences?” Phichit cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah. I mean, I said some…things in front of our professor. I’m sure he’s gonna-“

“Sorry for keeping you waiting Yuuri.” Viktor smiles. “I won’t steal him for long I promise.” He winks at Phichit.

“I’ll see you later Yuuri, it’s gonna be fine okay.” He puts a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Viktor shuts the door behind him. Pausing for a moment before slowly turning to face Yuuri. He smiled, leaning back against the door and folding his arms. He doesn’t say anything, only stares as Yuuri shifts from one foot to the other.

“Um..” Yuuri starts to say. “I’m sorry. The other night I…I said some very….explicit things. I don’t normally get that drunk I swear, I just…” he swallows. “I was upset about some things and made a mistake. Please don’t take anything I said to heart. It was just the alcohol talking, I didn’t mean any of it.”

Viktor laughs slightly bringing a finger to his lips. “Is that so?”

Yuuri nods quickly.

“Even the parts about me bending you over my desk.”

Yuuri blushes, dropping his gaze to the floor. This was the worst. He wants to cry now, to just break out into tears. His chest felt tight and he feels sick, it’s a horrible sensation.

He only looks up again when he hears the clicking of a lock on the door. Viktor walks toward him stopping when the tips of their shoes touch. He’s so close Yuuri can literally feel Viktor’s body heat. His heart skips a beat in his chest.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s chin in hand and tilts his head upward. “Look at me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri does. How can he not when Viktor used such a deep and sultry voice to call his name?

“I don’t think you’re being very honest with me.”

“P-Professor?” What was happening, just what the hell was happening?

 “I’m waiting for you to say it again.”

“Say what?”

“What you want to do to me, what you want me to do to you, take your pick.” He gives him a smile.

This had to be a joke, there was no way this was real. Viktor, the man he had been fantasizing about since classes started months ago, was standing within arm’s length. So close. He just had to reach out...

“How about we start off small hmm? Say, a kiss?”

Yuuri audibly gasps.   

“You look so shocked? Have you really never noticed?”

“I don’t, um, I can’t think right now, my head is…spinning.”

“Is your heart beating quickly?” he leans in just a little bit closer. His lips are almost against Yuuri’s.

“My heart feels like it’s going to explode.” He shakes, pulling back slightly. He wants so badly to kiss him, it takes all he has not to, because if he does…everything would change.

Viktor slowly closes the distance between them. Yuuri reacts quickly, covering his mouth and stepping backwards, his thighs banging against the desk behind him.

“What’s wrong? Why are you running away?” Viktor laughs. “Didn’t you say you were in love with me?”

“I-I did but. If I do something like this. If I kiss someone like you…I really will get the wrong idea.”

“I like you Yuuri. I’ve always been very interested in you. You’re such a good student but…I saw the way your eyes looked at me when you thought I wasn’t paying attention. It really peaked my interest in you Yuuri.” He took a step closer. “And when you came onto me the other day I fell in love completely.”

“B-b-but-“ How could this be? There was no way Viktor liked him. There was nothing to like at all. They didn’t know anything about each other. “That’s… impossible…”

Viktor frowns. “Well…if you’re not interested then I apologize for coming on so strongly.” He adjust his tie. “Please disregard everything I’ve just said.” He turns away and heads to the door.

Yuuri panics. Had he just fucked up his only chance at being in a relationship with Viktor Nikiforov?

“W-wait!” Yuuri follows him, grabbing his wrist before he reaches the door. “I want to! More than anything. I’ve always dreamed about it. I’m just…I was in such a shock to hear all these things from you I couldn’t think.” He looks up to Viktor with pleading eyes. “I..I want to kiss you. If you’ll allow me. If someone like me is okay.”

Viktor smiles, but says nothing. Before Yuuri can protest again he leans forward, taking Yuuri’s face in his hands as he brings their lips together.

Yuuri feels sparks at the contact, his eyes fluttering closed as Viktor’s lips move against him. It takes his breath away. Everything about the moment is wonderful: Viktor’s thumbs swiping across his cheek, the taste of Viktor’s lips, it was all perfect.

Just when Yuuri goes to deepen the kiss Viktor steps back. “Ah ah ah, if we get too into it I might not be able to stop.” He gives him one last kiss before swiping his thumb across wet lips. “If you want…we can continue this tonight.”

Yuuri is still so lightheaded he can barely comprehend his words. “T-tonight?”

“Let’s meet up for dinner, say, 7? You like sea food?”

“Y-yeah. I mean, yes I would love to eat dinner with you.”

“Good. Then I’ll meet you at the station to go downtown.” Viktor stands straight, adjusting his clothes and heading for the door. “I’ll see you later, you do have work today after all.” He smiles, waves, and then disappears out the door.

Yuuri stands there, shook to the core. This was real, this was all real. He wasn’t in one of his fantasies, he wasn’t dreaming. T-they had kissed and now they would do more after a date? This was all happening so fast, Yuuri wasn’t sure if his little heart could take it.

He heads to work soon after that. It’s awkward of course, though Viktor is not even near him most of the time, too busy speaking with students and other professors in the department. Yuuri was in charge of making copies of worksheets and other handouts for the class. It was taking forever with the old machine but Yuuri didn’t mind. He just knew if Viktor was anywhere near him he’d melt.

Sure enough though, as his shift was coming to an end Viktor appeared. His eyes locked onto Yuuri immediately and he flashed the boy a smile. Yuuri did indeed melt.

“Yuuri, I have papers that need to go out can you come get them.” He jerks his head toward his office door.

“Y-yes.” Yuuri follows him like a puppy, jumping a bit when Viktor shuts and locks the door behind him. “U-umm, the papers.” He watches as Viktor drops his bag on the floor and sits in the black leather computer chair behind his desk. He stares.

Yuuri shifts on his feet, Viktor’s stare is obvious. “You said you needed me to hand out papers.”

“I did. I lied.” He beams.     

“Oh, umm….” how was he supposed to respond to that?

“Yuuri, thank you.”

“For what? I haven’t-“

“For agreeing to go out with me tonight. I’m looking forward to it.”

“M-me to! I’ve always wanted to be able to do something like that with you so. I’m a bit worried I won’t be much for company though. I’ve never really been out on an actual date.” He admits.

“That’s surprising. Like I said before, you’re an attractive guy.”

“Thank you.” He blushes at the comment. How was he supposed to survive this night if he could barely handle a simple compliment? He’s interrupted by the sound of squeaking leather. He looks up to see Viktor quickly approaching him before bringing their lips together once again. Reflexively, Yuuri pulls away.

“I-I can’t here. What if someone sees? You’ll get in trouble.”

“You’re worried about me?”

Yuuri nods as Viktor watches him. “Okay, I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

“No I like it I just-“

“I understand Yuuri. I won’t do anything at school.”

Yuuri smiles. How was any of this real? For so long he had watched Viktor from afar. Eager to get close to him, to be something special to him. And now…Viktor thought he was special.

“I should um, get back to work.” He turns on his heels and grabs the door handle. “See you later, V-Viktor.”

The moment he was done with work he scurried off to his dorm. He needed to physically and mentally prepare himself for the night to come.

He was a bit glad that Phichit wasn’t in the room, if he was he would definitely ask questions, and Yuuri wasn’t sure yet on what exactly was going to happen in this relationship. Were they going to be boyfriends? Lovers? Was Viktor just wanting sex?

He digs through his closet for something descent to wear and sprawls it on his bed. As quick as he can, he hops in the shower, desperate to get himself as clean and possible. He was so giddy, his heart was racing.

Once he’s freshened up, he grabs his wallet and shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans. He checks his phone: 6:40. He has more than enough time at least. Still, he rushes out the door. He didn’t want to keep Viktor waiting for one moment.

 

* * *

 

He arrives at the station, looking eagerly for Viktor. He knows he’s a few minutes early so he finds a seat on a bench. He’s nervous beyond belief, legs shaking as he twiddled with his thumbs. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for silver hair.

“Yuuri!” Viktor calls to him, approaching quickly. He looked just as good as he had when he saw him that night at the club. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

Yuuri stands quickly. “O-of course I would. Professor I-“

“Viktor.”

“huh?” Yuuri blinks.

“Yuuri, I would prefer you use my name. Calling me professor is a little strange don’t you think.” He grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Yuuri’s face goes red. “Y-yes…Viktor.” His entire body went hot from the simple touch.

“Let’s go then.” Viktor smiles.

How could he be so calm? They were in public, what if another teacher or student caught them? What would happen if that was the case?

They board the crowded train. This was always a busy time since so many people went out for food.

“Stay close.” Viktor pulls him to his chest as people crowd around them. He wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

The raven haired boy lets out a breath, and looks up at him. He’s smiling. At that moment, Yuuri wants so very badly to kiss him again. To bring their lips together and taste that fiery heat he tasted early that morning. But he can’t let the thoughts go passed that. He bites his lip and averts his eyes.

“What’s wrong Yuuri?”  

He looks away quickly. “Nothing, just, it’s really crowded. Kind of makes me uncomfortable.”

Viktor responds by pulling him even closer. “Hmmm, is that so…, are you sure you’re not just nervous being so close to me?” he smiles teasingly.

“Eh! How did you know?”

“I didn’t.” he laughs. “It was just a guess really. No need to be so shy Yuuri.” Just as he finishes the sentence, the train bounces, and Viktor’s leg slips between Yuuri’s.

Yuuri lets out a small shriek before moving back as far as he could.

“S-sorry.” Viktor laughs. “That was definitely not on purpose.”

“I know, I’m just.” God he wants to hide his face. “I’m bad at this please ignore me.”

“Don’t worry too much about it Yuuri, I’m just as nervous as you are. My heart is beating really fast.” He laughs. “Let’s just do our best to enjoy each other’s company, okay?”

Yuuri nods, closing the distance between them again. Even though Viktor’s words were reassuring, he just couldn’t stop his heart from falling into his stomach. This was going to be a long night.

 


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor makes good on his promise to take Yuuri out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and putting up with the long wait. I love you all <3 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> A/N: Let it be known that I am currently looking for a beta for this series! If you're interested (and preferably have a tumblr for messaging) let me know in comments.  
> Also im pretty sure it was like 3am when i wrote part of this hahaha so I'll be coming back to it tomorrow to try and catch mistakes but my brain hurts right now lol

“So tell me more about yourself Yuuri.” Viktor says before sipping away at a flute of wine. They had just finished their main course of dinner and were both waiting patiently for dessert.  If he was being honest, Viktor does most of the talking, not that Yuuri minded, he liked hearing the man’s voice. And he himself isn’t sure about what to say. 

 

“Uh, well, what do you want to know?” He has always been bad with these types of questions. One of the reasons he found it so hard to date through high school. 

 

“Hobbies?”

 

“Like anyone has time for hobbies in college.” Yuuri pouts and Viktor laughs. “I mean, I read a lot, outside of class work. And I skate when i have the time.”

 

“Skate?” Viktor leans forward curiously. 

 

“Y-yeah. I figure skate. I learned when I was younger and just sort of kept with it. I’m not like amazing or anything but I do enjoy it.”

 

“Ever enter any competitions?”

 

“Once, which I came in second for but I just didn’t like competing as much as just, you know, enjoying the sport. There is a really nice rink near the school so me and my roommate go during free time, usually weekends.”

 

“You’ll have to take me one day. I’ve never been.”

 

Yuuri blushes but smiles. “Maybe um, for another date we could.” he dares to say. 

 

He’s met with a smile. “If you’ll allow me to take you out again then yes, a thousand times yes.” he sets his glass down. “Tell me more about your roommate, Phichit, right, outside of class I don’t really know him. 

 

“He’s amazing! I got really lucky having him room with me. He’s kind and cheerful and just a good person. Though sometimes he’s a little too sociable for my tastes.”

 

“I have noticed that you don’t frequently interact with anyone but him. NOt that that’s a bad thing.” Viktor laughs. 

 

“Well, there are a few other friends but...sometimes it tires me out spending time with others.” he blushes. Viktor is probably getting more disappointed by the minute, he’s sure. Yuuri has no idea how to hold someone’s attention. 

 

“I’m really enjoying our evening together.” Viktor says as if on cue. 

 

“R-really? I feel like being kind of boring.” he laughs. 

 

“Not all. I’ve enjoyed talking to you.” he gives Yuuri a genuine smile and the boy lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Me to.”

 

“I’m glad. You looked so nervous on the way here I thought I would scare you off.”

 

“No way! It’s just...for so long I’ve wanted to do something like this. To be in the same room with you without the label of just being your student.”

 

“Is that so, well i can think of an instance or two when hearing you call me Professor or Mr. Nikiforov might be more than enjoyable.”

 

The flush that goes to Yuuri’s face is scarlet red. He looks to his lap where he hadn’t even noticed himself tearing at his napkin. “You don’t say.” he tries to sound casual but it comes out in a mere whisper. 

 

“Yuuri, have you ever dated before?”

 

He almost doesn’t want to answer, just out of sheer embarrassment. “Once, but, it didn’t last long.” He tears at his napkin a little more before gathering the pieces and putting them on the table. 

 

“I see.” Viktor folds his hands and leans on them. “Now tell me Yuuri, are you a virgin?”

 

“What!” His heart nearly leaps out of his chest at the sudden question. He looks around them, checking to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, before covering his face in his hands. He tries to hide his blush, but it’s impossible. What would Viktor think of him if he said yes? After all those things Yuuri had said when he was drunk, in the end, he was a virgin who got off on porn because the only person he’s interested in is his professor. 

 

“I’m not judging you Yuuri, but I would like to know before we continue this night. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. And if you are not ready to do anything sexual please let me know.” Viktor says with a serious expression and Yuuri has no idea how he can be so calm bringing up this conversation in such a public place. “And I’m sorry if the question itself makes you uncomfortable.” 

 

Yuuri’s mind is spinning now. He was a virgin sure, but...but he had always imagined things with Viktor. He thinks back to the things he had said in his drunken stupor. They were all honest. He wanted to sleep with Viktor, he would be lying if he said he didn’t imagine it almost every day during class. He wanted him, and now he knew Viktor wanted him back. Yeah, he was shy and a bit reserved but he knew what he wanted. And tonight he wanted Viktor. 

 

“I am, but I want to...to go home with you tonight.” He lets out a breath, surprised at himself that he even got it out,

 

There is a pause and Yuuri worries that he’s said something wrong. 

 

“Is that so?” Yuuri can see a glint in his eyes that makes a chill run down his spine. 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Maybe we should skip dessert then. Head home early.” Viktor watches his face closely for a reaction. 

 

“You mean, now? Like at this moment.” Yuuri’s heart jumps in his chest. 

 

Viktor laughs. “Yes, I mean, like now.” he waves down the waiter, cancels their final course and hands him a card for the bill. “If that’s okay with you that it. Like I said, I want this night to be about what you want.” 

 

“Then I want to go with you.” Yuuri says with a little too much enthusiasm that makes the both of them laugh. 

 

The wait for waiter to return in long and agonizing. Yuuri wants to...to touch him. He wants to touch him and kiss him. He wants to feel his lips against his again, the feel of his hands brushing across his cheek. He’s yearning for it. Had been since the classroom incident . 

 

When the waiter returns with his receipt and card, Viktor practically jumps out of his chair. He shoves his wallet in his pocket and grins. “Shall we go then, Yuuri.” 

 

Viktor lives surprisingly close to the middle of town in an apartment complex that Yuuri couldn’t even afford to look at let alone live in. It’s tall and elegant and clean and so very modern. As they enter Yuuri is even more amazed, The lobby is huge, with red carpet, white and gold walls and a small fountain with a beautiful mermaid piece in the center. There is even a small coffee with tables and chairs set out for people to use. 

 

“This is insane!” he gawks. “I’ve never been in an apartment like this! Most of the ones where I live are small. This is almost like a hotel.”

 

“They call it the mermaid suites.” Viktor laughs. “It’s amazing. I wouldn’t be able to afford it if I wasn’t splitting the bill with someone.”

 

“The fountain is beautiful.”

 

“People come in here just to take photos with it, it’s pretty popular. But I have a feeling you’ll love our place.” He pulls Yuuri by the hand into the elevator, pushing the button to the top floor. 

 

Yuuri watches Viktor take a breath, chest rising and falling before he wraps a hand around Yuuri’s waist. The young man relaxes into the touch, allowing Viktor to pull him close to his body. 

 

It’s happening. Everything he’s been fantasizing about is about to come true. He bites at his lip, looking up at the professor beneath thick lashes. Viktor is staring straight ahead, a serene expression on his face as he watches the numbers on the elevator door light up. He’s beautiful in so many ways and Yuuri can’t get enough of soaking in the view. 

 

When the elevator dings, Yuuri’s heart jumps, nervousness settling back in. No matter how much he wants to do this, he can’t stop his nerves from bubbling up. He follows Viktor silently, head down until they reach the door. Viktor allows Yuuri through first and Yuuri can’t believe the view. 

 

To say the flat was beautiful would not be nearly enough to convey how amazing it was. It’s walls, decorated with paintings and a huge flat screen, stretched far, until it met floor length windows that gave a glorious outside view.. It was stunning. Yuuri can’t help but run to it and press his face against the glass. The night was lit up by colorful beams of lights, that stretched all the way to the river, which Yuuri could see clearly even from this distance. 

 

“Wow!” he breathes against the glass. 

 

“I take it you like it?” Viktor calls to him from across the room. 

 

“This is beautiful.” Yuuri beams. He tears his eyes away to look at the rest of the room. Leather couch, chair, a glass table and bookshelf. It was all very sleek and modern. Fitting for Viktor. “I can’t even believe this place.” From where he is standing he can see the kitchen, big enough for an island, stove, double sided fridge and a set of chairs and table. 

 

“Just wait until you see the rooms. The ceilings are so high I got dizzy my first time here.” he laughs. “Come Yuuri, I have someone you need to meet!”  he motions for Yuuri to follow and Yuuri obliges running quickly to his side. Viktor leads him down a long hall to a closed door. 

And that’s when Yuuri hears it, the definite sound of an excited dog. He recalls Viktor’s mention of owning one the day Yuuri had confided in him about his own dog’s death. 

 

“Meet Makkachin!” Viktor opens the door and the brown poodle rushes forward, jumping on Yuuri hard enough to knock him to the floor. “Makkachin, meet Yuuri. He’s going to spend the night with us.”

 

The dog barks before he begins licking at Yuuri’s face. “What a good dog.” he laughs, running his hands through thick fur. “He looks just like the poodle I had. It’s uncanny.” 

 

Viktor kneels down beside the two. “He seems to like you, I’m a bit jealous of all the kissing going on.”

 

Yuuri blushes, trying to hide his face in the dog’s fur. Makkachin has other ideas clearly because he scurries off down the hall and leaves Yuuri alone with Viktor. 

 

He doesn’t know what to say or how to start the conversation. Of course he doesn’t have to because Viktor speaks first. 

 

“Are you nervous?”  he places a hand a top Yuuri’s. 

 

Yuuri nods. “I still want to...I’m just…” 

 

“How about I run a bath for you. It’ll help you relax.” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri is stunned by the offer. He definitely hadn’t come here expecting it. He didn’t even bring a change of clothes since he had already showered for the day. Though now that he thinks about it, he probably should have considered it. 

 

“I have a bathroom in my room so,” he stands, helping Yuuri to his feet. “I’ll just grab you a towel and rag.”

 

Yuuri follows him into the big room and is shocked once again by the sheer size of it. It’s simply decorated, but very comfortable looking. There is a bookshelf and a desk littered with papers and photo frames and small tv hanging on the wall in front of a couch. And then Yuuri’s eyes go to the bed pushed against the wall. It’s huge, almost four times the size of the dorm ones. It’s draped in dark red blankets and pillows, the bed looked like something out of an old victorian home. It even had a wooden headboard, carved with intricate designs. 

 

Yuuri swallows. This was the bed he would be in soon. Where he and VIktor would-

 

“Yuuri?” VIktor calls his attention. The silver haired man is wiping his hands on a towel. It should be ready soon, do you want a drink or something?” 

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

Viktor laughs. “So formal, let’s try to relax okay.” he wraps his arms around Yuuri and pulls him close. “Why don’t you go ahead an get in while I get drinks, you can turn off the water when it’s full enough for you.” 

 

“I don’t mean to be so nervous.” Yuuri smiles shyly. 

 

“No, it’s okay.” He kisses the top of his head. “I’ll be right back with the drinks.” 

 

Once he leaves Yuuri walks into the bathroom that’s just as impressive as the rest of the house. The tub is wide and deep and the water is filling fast with bubbles. It looks inviting. Swallowing down his nerves he strips off his clothes and quickly sits in the large marble tub. He pulls his knees to his chest and waits a few moments before he turns off the water. He leans back against the lip of the tub and takes a few deep breaths. He needed to relax more, needed to calm himself so he can enjoy his night, so he can enjoy this once in a lifetime chance. He grabs the rag VIktor left for him, and wipes his body down with it. The warm water really is comforting. 

 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Viktor says holding out a glass for him. “I hope you don’t mind iced tea because I’d rather you not drink anymore wine.” he laughs. 

 

Yuuri takes the glass happily. “This is perfect, thank you Viktor.” and then it clicks that he’s most definitely naked in front of his professor for the first time. He almost drops the class out of his trembling hands.  

 

“Don’t be shy Yuuri.” Viktor sits on the edge of the tub. “You do know I won’t let you redress yourself after this.”

 

“There’s no way I can do that! How can i not be embarrassed when you’re sitting fully clothed and I’m naked!”

 

“Hmmm, you’re right.” he stands. “It wouldn’t be fair for you to be the only one without clothes on now would it”

 

Yuuri watches with wide eyes as Viktor begins to strip, starting with his shirt, which he tosses aside. 

 

“W-wait! Why are you taking off your clothes?”

 

“So you won’t feel embarrassed.” He grins unbuttoning his pants. 

 

Fuck, is all Yuuri can think as Viktor drops his pants. He had always imagined what his teacher would look like, undressed in front of him, but his imaginary naked Viktor was no where near as good as the actual naked Viktor. 

 

Yuuri swallows, sinking down lower into the water and trying not to freak out over the fact that Viktor was slipping off his underwear now.  He’s too embarrassed to look, knows if he does he won’t be able to tear his eyes away. But the pull of curiosity and desire is too strong and Yuuri dares a glance. 

 

Viktor’s body is something right out of an erotic novel, perfect in every way shape and form. His body, from his arms to his legs, is all toned. His shoulders are broad and each and every curve and angle of his body draws breath from Yuuri’s lips. 

 

Yuuri can barely keep his composure when his eyes fall past the man’s slim hips. Viktor was...well endowed. So much so that instead of relaxing, he actually gets more nervous.  _ Was that seriously going to fit inside him?  _ He couldn’t help the thought. Viktor wasn’t even hard yet and this was getting more unfair by the moment. 

 

And then he realized he was staring. 

 

With flushed cheeks he turns away, staring instead at the white tiled wall. 

 

“You didn’t have to look away.” Viktor laughs before stepping into the tub. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes go wide as he sits in front of him, a smile plastered in his face.

 

“We’ll be exploring each other’s bodies today, right? So we might as well get them acquainted.” 

 

“This is so embarrassing.” Yuuri hides his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I’m taking a bath with my professor.” 

 

“I can’t believe I’m taking a bath with Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor grabs the rag from his hand and dips it in the water. “Come here.” He says in that voice that gives Yuuri chills.

 

Yuuri moves forward till he’s between Viktor’s thighs. Slowly, the man begins to wipe his body down. First his shoulder, then his chest. 

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri has to fight for control, has to stop himself from wanting to melt into each and every touch. 

 

“I want you to know that, if you change your mind in the middle, then I’ll stop. I promise you I’ll stop.”

 

“I-I know you will. You’ve been considerate of me all day.”

 

“I can’t help it. I want you to really enjoy yourself.”

 

“You’re so focussed on me what about you?” Yuuri asks shyly as Viktor drags the rag down his stomach. 

 

“Hmm, well this night...this night is for you.” he takes the rag lower, practically stopping Yuuri’s heart when he brushes against his cock. “Tonight will be about gentleness and pleasure. About making your first time something special. Something you’ll always remember.”

 

The way he was phrasing it had Yuuri curious. “A-and what about next time?”

 

Viktor lets the rag fall from his fingers, giving Yuuri a heated gaze. “Next time will be for me.” 

 

“For you?” Yuuri isn’t sure the insinuation behind the words. 

 

“Chris tells me I’m sadistic when it comes to relationships. Well sex really.  But...that’s only if the other party agrees.” his eyes meet with Yuuri’s. “I will never do something you don’t consent to.”

 

And then Yuuri realizes what he means by that. Yuuri may be a virgin, but he isn't ignorant to the world. He knows about bondage and s&m relationships. He knows about doms and subs and what not. 

 

He knows and yet...he’s not turned off in the slightest. If he was honest, he would admit that in his fantasies, Viktor had never been gentle. He had been rough and commanding and...so very dominant. Is that what Viktor means by his words? It gets Yuuri excited just thinking about it.

 

“Yuuri? If you don’t want to continue this just let me kn-”

 

And then Yuuri is pressing his lips against him. He mouths at him, hands going to Viktor’s hair as he rises to his knees for a better angle. He feels Viktor’s hands on his hips, feels him pull him closer to his body, and Yuuri lets him. He lets Viktor’s hands roam his body. He feels fingers on his back, then on his hips, where he squeezes slightly. 

 

Yuuri flicks his tongue across Viktor’s mouth, growing bolder as VIktor parts his lips allowing access. Their tongues meet, and Yuuri melts, moaning against the feeling of the invasive warmth. 

 

“F-fuck.” Yuuri groans when he feels Viktor’s hands move to his ass, and as he leans back Viktor attacks his neck, dragging his tongue across the sensitive flesh. “Viktor…” he pulls the man back by the hais and captures his lips again. It was like a flood breaking through a dam, Yuuri was suddenly so eager, so excited, so filled with want. He bites at the man’s lips pulling before releasing and then licking the swollen flesh. He wants more, so much more. 

 

He straddles VIktor’s legs, face going hot when he feels Viktor’s hard length press against his own. 

 

“If you keep this up Yuuri I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.” he pulls away from him before leaning into his chest. “God, you’re perfect.” 

 

Yuuri runs his hands through Viktor’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “I just want you to know...that I want this. There aren’t any doubts okay.”

 

“Well then.” Yuuri can feel him smiling against his skin. “If that’s the case I think you’re relaxed enough. Let’s get to the bed.”

 

And Yuuri nods because he’s ready for this. 

 

They both rush to get out, VIktor’s lips never leaving Yuuri. They are practically falling over each other but manage to make it to the bed. Viktor is holding him tightly, and Yuuri can feel his slow forming erection pressing against his legs as they kiss. 

 

Viktor gets on the bed first after finally breaking away from the boy. He lays on his side and motions for Yuuri to join. Yuuri climbs up on the bed, heart beating madly as he makes his way to him. 

 

“I want you to lay down for me okay. Lay down and relax.” 

 

Yuuir lays on his back and Viktor looms over him, staring. 

 

“Good, now I want you to close your eyes.” As he says it, Viktor’s hands trail lightly across his chest. 

 

Yuuri lets his eyes fall closed. 

 

“ Good, now just listen to my voice Yuuri. Listen and think only about my touch.”

 

Yuuri lets out a small gasp as fingers caress over his nipples, swirling circles around them before before slowly thumbing at the nub. 

 

“Most men don’t even know how pleasurable it can be touching here.’ 

 

It felt, amazing...Yuuri had touched himself before but it was nothing like this. Just from the slow caressing of his nipples he found himself shifting slightly as arousal began bubbling within him. 

 

“Do you like it? I’ve hardly done anything and your body is already reacting.” his pinches the nipple between his fingers before leaning down and dragging his tongue across the other one. 

 

Yuuri bites his lip, grasping the sheets below as Viktor’s tongue coats him. “It feels….really good….” he struggles to keep his eyes closed, he wants to look, to see Viktor in action, but he knows he shouldn’t. If he looks, he’ll be embarrassed even more than he already is. 

 

“Good…” Viktor gives the nub one last lick before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, taking Yuuri by surprise. His hand moves from his chest down to his stomach where he circles his finger around Yuuri’s belly button. 

 

Yuuri shivers before arching his back slightly, mouth falling open in a small whimper. Already this was amazing. 

 

“What a beautiful sound Yuuri.” he says coming off the nipple for only a moment. “I want to hear more, want to hear you let loose.” and then he latches on again, leaving Yuuri breathless once more. 

 

Yuuri wants to squirm, he’s not used to this feeling, this budding arousal brought on by another’s hands. 

 

And oh how Viktor works his hands. Every movement is deliberate and delicate and sends his blood rushing south.

 

Rough fingers traces the lines on his stomach carefully, before moving to his hip bones and tracing small circles on them. Yuuri want him to go lower, his body is craving for the touch. He can’t see, but he can feel his cock rising, brought to life by Viktor’s gentle touch. 

 

Viktor lifts his mouth from Yuuri’s chest. “You can open your eyes now if you’d like.” 

 

He does, lifting up on his elbows in order to bring their lips together. He was calm now, relaxed and finally free of the utter nervousness that had been shackling him thus far, keeping him from enjoying the pleasure that was being offered to him by the man he wanted it from the most.

 

“V-Viktor…” he lets the name roll off his tongue as Viktor begins trailing light kisses from his neck and down his chest. The lower he goes the faster Yuuri’s heart races, and when he reaches right below his navel Yuuri feels like it could burst at any moment. 

 

Viktor places a soft peck against his hip bone, stopping before casting his eyes upward. “May I continue, Yuuri?”

 

The fact that he asks makes Yuuri melt even more. “Yes.” he breathes, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down. 

 

Viktor smiles before dipping his hand between thick milky thighs and grasping ahold of the hardening member. 

 

The noise Yuuri makes is absolutely lewd.  

 

Fuck. He was going to lose it!

 

It wasn’t how he imagined, it was better. Far better than the feel of his own hand. 

 

He tosses his head back against the pillow, legs bending as Viktor strokes him slowly to hardness. “How does it feel Yuuri?”

 

He can barely manage a response. “...good…” 

 

“Good, Yuuri…” he kisses his thigh before bringing his mouth to his cock and kissing the head.

 

Yuuri has to stop himself from kicking at the bed. Viktor’s lips, his professor's lips were on him, in such an intimate place. His face goes red and his hands fly to Viktor’s hair. “Viktor, ah, please.”

 

“You want more?” he smiles before placing another kiss on the underside of the twitching member. 

 

Yuuri nods eagerly, he wants it, wants to feel the heat of his mouth enveloping him.  And it’s Viktor who obliges this time, taking him into his mouth fully in one go. 

 

And Yuuri loses it. His hand tightens in Viktor’s hair and he releases a river of moans and gasps. Viktor mouth had worked him to complete hardness before he was even fully in. Everything in his body tingled in the most pleasurable of ways. His toes curled, his hips shook, and his stomach clenched as Viktor bobs his head up and down his cock. It’s too much, too good, there was no way Yuuri was going to last long in this state. 

 

And just as Yuuri approaches the peak of pleasure, Viktor’s mouth is gone. He pulls off of him with a loud pop and stares. 

 

Yuuri pleads with his eyes, wanting the warmth back, but Viktor turns from him, reaching into his nightstand and pulling out a small tube. 

 

“Yuuri have you ever fucked yourself with your fingers.” 

 

The sudden words have him flustered beyond belief. He had thought about it before, had ghosted his fingers across his entrance but never going that extra step, never sinking his fingers inside. “I haven’t.” he breathes. 

 

“That’s okay. I’ll be thorough.” he grins. “It’s going to feel a bit strange at first. But I promise it’ll feel good.” 

 

Yuuri swallows in anticipation as Viktor pops the cap to the lube open, and squirts an ample amount into his hand. Before he begins he kisses him, and Yuuri can can taste himself on his lips. The kissing is enough of a distraction that he doesn’t completely lose his mind when a finger presses against his entrance, coating it in the warm substance. 

 

Viktor massages him slowly, letting the tight ring of muscle soften under his touch. Yuuri whimpers against his lips, hand going down to stroke himself, which Viktor allows. Though in the future he would make Yuuri be mindful of it. “Take a deep breath for me okay.” Viktor mouths at his neck. When he does, Viktor presses the digit into Yuuri slowly. 

 

Yuuri, shifts back uncomfortably, the finger sinking inside him feels strange and foreign. But it doesn’t hurt. 

 

“Relax, love.” he smiles as Yuuri squirms. “Relax okay, I’ll open you up slowly.” 

 

And then the finger is moving, slowly at first, but soon it is thrusting in and out of him. Yuuri whimpers, cock leaking between his fingers as he thumbs the head of his cock. It’s just a finger and he already feels so full. Viktor works him for a few minutes before pulling out and adding more lube. When his hands return it’s two finger that enter him, stretching him. And Yuuri finds himself gasping as the digits dig deeper, pressing against that small bundle of nerves that sets his world on fire. His hands fly to Viktor’s wrist, where he holds him still, mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering close. His body was literally tingling from the touch. 

 

“There it is..” Viktor hums, pressing his fingers back in. “Just relax and let go.” His voice is sweet despite his lewd actions. 

 

Yuuri keeps his hand on Viktor but embraces the feeling of the fingers thrusting inside him, pressing hard enough against his prostate that he sees stars. It’s not like any pleasure Yuuri has ever felt in his life. It’s so mind numbing that he almost wants it to stop. 

 

“You like that Yuuri.” 

 

“Ahn…” Yuuri can only respond in small gasps. 

 

“Now I need you to breathe okay, don’t hold your breathe.” and before he even finishes his sentence, there is a third finger slipping in beside the others. 

 

Yuuri feels a hint of pain and immediately tenses. Knees come together as Yuuri tries to close his legs. “I-It kinda hurts.”

 

“It’s okay, Yuuri. It’ll get easier.” Viktor says as he uses his free hand to hold apart his legs.

 

“I..I don’t know, it feels weird.” 

 

“I know, I know, but it will feel good very soon. All you have to do is relax for me baby.” Viktor presses a kiss to his brow. “You’re doing so good, taking my fingers like this. They’re going in so deep now, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri tries to relax, closing his eyes as he strokes himself harder. Soon enough, the pain eases up and Yuuri is left with unimaginable pleasure. 

 

“F-fuck!” Yuuri can feel himself reaching orgasm again. It closes in rapidly as Viktor’s digits work their way farther inside him. “I’m getting close again.”

 

“That’s okay, you can come as many times as you need to, love.”  Even though he says this Viktor pulls his fingers out.  “But I think you’re ready for me now.” he strokes himself slowly and Yuuri can only watch as Viktor’s hard cock leaks between his legs. His feels his hole twitching from the anticipation. He wants it inside him. He wants Viktor’s hard cock grinding into him, filling him up. “Tell me how you want it Yuuri.” 

 

“I--I don’t know. But.. I think I need it now.” his heart pounds, this slow pace is good but he needs something more, his body is craving it. It’s like there’s an itch deep inside him that Viktor’s fingers just can’t reach. 

 

Viktor smiles at him, before adjusting himself on the bed so he is slotted between the smaller boy’s legs. Yuuri can barely breath as he watches Viktor take his cock in hand and line himself up at his entrance. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you still want to?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri practically yells the word. “I want it.” 

 

“Good.” Viktor reaches over once more into the nightstand and pulls free a condom. He’s quick to work it on himself, eager to be inside the boy writhing boy beneath him. He presses himself against Yuuri’s hole and it gives easily, 

 

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. His body quivering as the wide head of Viktor’s cock stretches him open. It hurts. It hurts horribly, but at the moment Yuuri could care less about the pain because, Viktor Nikiforov is slowly pushing inside him. God how many times had he dreamt this? He feels the tip of his cock enter him completely now, and he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

 

“Look at that.” Viktor pants before leaning over and kissing Yuuri quickly. “The head is all in. You’re doing so good baby, so good.”

 

He doesn’t know why, but Viktor’s words have his cock jumping. 

 

“I’ll go slow, okay.” Viktor hums as he buries himself inside his lover inch by inch. He loves every twist and turn of Yuuri’s face as he tries to adjust to the girth filling him, “How does it feel?”

 

Yuuri can’t speak, his lower back hurts and his stomach feels like it’s on fire, burning as he’s stretched wide. “Fuck…” Yuuri curses under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as Viktor just  _ keeps _ going. How much could fit inside him? 

 

“Almost there…” Viktor grunts and Yuuri opens his eyes to see the russian man’s flushed face. His eyes are closed, and his mouth is hanging open. 

 

“D-does it feel good.” Yuuri asks before bringing his hands to the man’s face. The action has Viktor opening his eyes and staring. 

 

“It does, it feels wonderful.”

 

“I’m so glad.” he smiles through the burning pain of the stretch. And when Viktor finally bottoms out and he feels his body pressed tight against him, he cries. 

 

“Yuuri? Are you in any pain? Should I pull out?”

 

“No, that’s not it, I just. I’m really happy. I know it’s just...that it’s just sex but..it feels good. Everything feels really good and I’m happy that I get to experience this with you.” he pulls Viktor down and kisses him, slowly and gently before wrapping his legs around his waist. 

 

They lay there for a few moments, lips locking together as Viktor gives Yuuri time to adjust to him. It’s a quiet moment, intimate, and Yuuri almost doesn’t want it to end. But as his body adjust he gets that feeling again, the wanting, that need for something more. He rocks his hip slowly, deepening his kiss with Viktor. 

 

“Eager now aren’t we?” Viktor bites at Yuuri’s lip. “You want me to move?”

 

He nods in response, mouth falling open in a moan as Viktor pulls out of him halfway, then inches back inside. 

 

“V-Viktor, oh god.” His legs tug him tighter and his arms wrap around the man’s neck. “Again!”

 

Viktor laughs against Yuuri’s ear as he pulls out again and buries himself back in, harder this time, and it makes Yuuri’s body shake. 

 

It was too good. Yuuri had expected a lot of pain, but that’s not what he’s feeling at all, All he feels is pleasure, hot, unmanageable pleasure coursing through the entirety of his being. Every nerve in his body is ignited by Viktor’s touch. 

 

“I think I’m gonna come soon.” he hums, finally letting his body fall back, and his hands grab at the blankets beneath him. “I’m so close already I can’t take it.” 

 

“Good.” Viktor continues his slow and deliberate thrusts into Yuuri’s heat. “Just let yourself go Yuuri. Tell me what you want, okay?”

 

“H-harder.” Yuuri moans, rolling his hips and inching Viktor’s cock inside him more. “I want it harder, faster!” He feels Viktor twitching inside of him. 

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” he smiles before snapping his hips forward and making Yuuri call out. 

 

“Viktor! Ah!” moans fall from his lips as Viktor fucks into him hard and fast, just how he wants it, just how he needs it. He brings his own hips up to meet each and every thrust. He was so full, so very full, and his body could barely handle it. He throws his head back letting the pleasure overtake him completely. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor chants, his breath becoming rigid. “You’re really undoing me here.” He wraps a hand around Yuuri’s cock and strokes in time with his own thrust. It sends Yuuri over the edge almost instantly. 

 

He chants Viktor’s name, toes curling and hands grasping the sheets below as he shoots his load between Viktor’s fingers. His head feels light and he sees white as his eyes close. 

 

Viktor fucks him through it, driving his cock in hard and fast until his own orgasm washes through him in waves. He captures Yuuri’s lips, pushing in and out a few more times before finally pulling out. 

 

Yuuri feels empty, horribly empty when Viktor pulls his cock out of him. His mind is still hazy from his release, so he watches Viktor silently as the man pulls off and disposes of the noticeably full condom. 

 

Viktor lies beside him, pulling Yuuri close and nuzzling into him. “Tell me Yuuri, how was it?”

 

He wasn’t even sure if words could suffice for how good he feels. INstead of speaking he leans forward and kisses him softly. 

 

“That good it left you speechless, huh?” Viktor grins. “For that to be your first time, you’re a very good lover. I hope...I hope you would still like to do this again.”

 

Yuuri jolts up, and leans over him. “Yes! Yes I would. But…” what did this mean? Were they...really lovers? Was it just a sex thing or…

 

“Yuuri,” once again Viktor speaks as if on cue. “I want this...relationship to to extend past the bedroom. Though the sex is wonderful I would also love if this was more than that. Sure we may be doing this out of order but-”

 

“I want that as well.” Yuuri smiles bashfully. He knows what they’re doing isn’t ideal, it’s not as romantic as in the movies but it doesn’t matter.  Yuuri, while he knows he will be embarrassed for it all later, is very happy. “Viktor?”

 

“Yes?” he smiles 

 

“Can we go again?”

 

By the time the two are tired enough to go to sleep it’s almost 2 A.M. Yuuri lays on Viktor’’s arm, hugged tightly against his chest. Viktor is the first to drift off, and the soft sound of his breathing combined with the rise and fall of his chest, are like a lullaby. Yuuri finds comfort in it, and it doesn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so pure compared to what all the rest will be HAHAHAHA but I wanted to write Viktor giving Yuuri a tame first time. But oh lordy, just wait till the next one. hahaha
> 
> Again, thank you all for your support <3 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr for a chat or updates: iceprincess_yuri =)  
> 


	3. The Morning After and The Nights to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the relationship between professor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all are enjoying this hahaha. This chapter is a shorted one, mainly because I wanted to write Yuuri and Viktor having the consent talk, but there is some steamy stuff in here =)
> 
> Thank you for all your support!!!
> 
> Another big thank you to my beta for this series: Allie, you're amazing and I appreciate all your hard work!

Yuuri is stirred awake by the sound of an alarm. Everything hurts. His back aches and his legs are burning as if he had run two marathons in one night. He blinks his eyes slowly, turning over in his bed. At least he thinks it’s his bed until he sees Viktor’s sleeping face, so close to him. He jolts up in surprise. It takes him a moment to realize where he is and why. When it dawns on him, his face goes red and he brings the covers up to hide his face. He and Viktor had sex. He had lost his virginity to his professor, the man he has had a crush on since the beginning of the school year. It’s not a dream, this is real. Viktor is really lying beside him, sleeping peacefully.

He swallows, staring down at the older man’s sleeping face. Viktor is sleeping soundly, mouth parted slightly. He looks beautiful, the image of perfection. Again, Yuuri feels like he’s dreaming, but he’s not. It’s all very real and he gives thanks whatever god that blessed him with this opportunity.

He leans over Viktor, taking his finger and poking at his cheek. “Um, Viktor, your alarm is going off.”

Viktor doesn’t move.

“Viktor.” he says again, shaking him slightly. When he doesn’t budge Yuuri leans over him to grab his phone. At that moment Viktor grabs him, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him. Yuuri lets out a surprised yelp.

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Viktor smiles above him before leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. “I slept so wonderfully. What about you?”

Yuuri nods bashfully. They are both naked at the moment. Very naked.

“Good.” Viktor grabs his phone and shuts off the alarm. He gazes at the device for a few moments before setting it back down. “As much as I’d love to stay in and cuddle with you, we have to get back to campus.” He rolls off the bed and stretches his arms up. He motions for Yuuri to come to him, and he does. Viktor startles him once again by picking him up in his arms. “Why don’t we shower? I think we both need one after last night,” he laughs. “You can borrow some of my clothes.”

  
“W-wait!” Yuuri wraps his arms around him, afraid of falling.

“No waiting,” Viktor says as he walks them both into the bathroom.

The shower is hot but Yuuri pays no mind to the temperature. Viktor is washing his body so gently and thoroughly it takes all his concentration not to pop a boner. After he’s cleaned up, Yuuri does the same for him, laughing when Viktor has to bow so Yuuri can wash his hair. Once he’s done, Viktor doesn’t let him go. Instead the professor pushes him against the wall and kisses him slowly, deeply, until Yuuri is panting under the spray.

“We should get going.” Yuuri tries to get out but is silenced by Viktor’s kiss. “We have class.” He should push the other man away, yet he does the opposite.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, grabbing at each other with eager hands as their mouths halfway devour each other. It takes everything they have to seperate, but in the end they have to. Though that doesn’t stop them from having their hands all over each other once they’re dressed.

They enter the kitchen in laughter, with Yuuri leading the way and Viktor hanging on him, kissing his neck.

“You’re too beautiful.” Viktor says against his skin. “I can’t stop myself from wanting to touch you.”

“You two sure are lively this morning.”

Yuuri looks up to see Chris, the man from the club sitting one leg over the other at the kitchen table wearing a blue silk robe.

“Morning to you, too.” Viktor winks.

“I bet. I heard all the giggling all the way from here,” Chris sips at a mug of coffee.

Yuuri finds himself blushing, shy suddenly.

Chris laughs. “No need to be embarrassed. Especially since you had such a good time. I came back at like, one in the morning and you were moaning so loudly it had me blushing.” He stands from his place at the table and walks over to them both.

“S—sorry for being too loud.” Yuuri stares as the man leans in close to him.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Yuuri. Viktor’s interests can be a bit extreme at times.”

“I understand,” Yuuri responds. “Everything is so new to me but, I want this.” He feels Viktor hold him closer. “I’m nervous but…I’m looking forward to it.”

“I bet you are. If your drunk state is anything to go by at least.” Chris steps away from them and heads to the sink to clean his cup. “Anyway, you two are going to be late if you spend any more time making out. So, get going.”

“He’s right, you know.” Viktor smiles at him. “We should get going. I’ll buy you some food on the way.”

Yuuri does his best to keep calm and quiet when he enters his dorm. Phichit is typing away at his computer, paying no mind to him. He would have gone straight to class but he needs a binder he left on his desk. He grabs it quickly, tiptoeing back toward the door.

“Not even going to try to say hi?” Phichit says without looking up, fingers typing furiously.

“Oh, um, good morning.” The older male blushes.

“Good morning, indeed.” Phichit finally looks up, closing his laptop before standing and waltzing over to his friend. He has a huge grin on his face. “That’s funny, those aren’t the clothes you left in.”

“Uh, well, I— “

“Looks like those aren’t your clothes at all. Far too stylish to be in your closet.” He pulls at the gray cardigan that was a size too big for Yuuri’s frame. “So, my dearest Yuuri, my best friend, love of my life, where the hell have you been all night?”

Yuuri isn’t sure what to say. Does he tell the truth? Does he lie? “Umm, I was just, I went out and—”

“Yuuri c’mon, I’m dying for the info!” Phichit grabs his friend’s shoulders. “You know I would never judge you, or rat you out or anything! So, please tell me you were with who I think you were with.”

He swallows. “Yeah, I um. Pro— I mean Viktor and I met for dinner and we kind of—”

“You fucked the professor? Holy shit!” His friend squeals and Yuuri wants to die. “Okay okay, I need all the details, like yesterday.”

“N— no way.” He blushes in response, turning for the door. There is no way he can do that. His heart is pounding in his chest just thinking about it.

“I don’t think so mister. You sit on that bed and tell me what happened.” He forces Yuuri to take a seat. “Was it good? Was he big? How many times did he take you? I bet you were up all night. Did he tie you up? He kind of looks the type to be into—”

“Phichit!” He interrupts, laughing. “Too many questions.” Though he is embarrassed, he feels a hint of excitement. He wants to talk about his experience, the dinner and Makkachin. He even wanted to talk about all the steamy details. So he does. Instead of going to class, he spends almost an hour talking about all of yesterday while Phichit listens eagerly and wide eyed.

“Holy shit,” the smaller man breathes when he’s finished. “You banged our professor, multiple times apparently. God everyone would be so jealous.”

“You can’t just go around telling everyone,” he warns. Though, he knows Phichit wouldn’t dare betray his trust like that.

“I know, I know,” Phichit laughs. “Your secret is safe with me. But in exchange you have to give me all the juicy details of your relationship.”

“Well, that’s the thing,” he sighs. “I don’t even know what to say or do now. I mean...we never said we were dating or anything like that.”

“Maybe he’ll be your new sugar daddy.”

“Phichit!”

“I’m kidding.” His friend stands. “He obviously likes you right? I mean, he must have had a crush on you as much as you had one on him. No wonder he was so eager to take you home from the club.” He grabs his bookbag.

Yuuri looks to the floor. “I don’t know…”

“All you have to do is ask.” He holds his hand out and Yuuri takes it, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Now let’s get to class okay. We can talk about your steamy romance over drinks tonight.”

Yuuri goes through his classes with a pounding heart. He can hardly contain himself as Viktor’s class approaches. How was he supposed to act around him? What should he say first? Yuuri is nervous, more than nervous. He isn’t ready for this face to face meeting after spending the night with Viktor. How was he expected to focus on the man’s lesson when he had been moaning his name just hours ago? How was he supposed to take notes when all he can think about is having Viktor inside him, pulsing against the inner most parts of him.

Just the thought brings a blush to his cheeks. He couldn’t keep up the facade. He was sure what they had done would show on his face. If Phichit could figure it out, could the others in his class? Not that he talked to many other people, but still.

He takes a deep breath and enters the classroom. There are two other students already seated, their noses in their books. At the front of the classroom stands Viktor, clad in the dark blue suit Yuuri had watched him change into. The young man can’t help but blush.

He walks to his desk quickly, and drops his bag to the floor before taking a seat. He dares to glance up and finds Viktor has his eyes on him. Yuuri swallows, eyes going wide. It takes a moment to gather himself, but when he does he smiles, hoping it’s not too much.

He is met with a grin from the professor, who motions for him to come to his desk. Yuuri swallows, glancing at the other students who are occupied on their phones. He moves quietly and swiftly to the front, the brightest blush on his face.

“P— professor,” he says as calmly as he can. Though he’s sure it comes out as a squeak.

“Yuuri, your face is so red.”

“Is that so?” He looks away bashfully.

“My, my, what am I going to do with you if you’re getting this flustered over one night.” His professor laughs.

“It’s still all sinking in for me. Sorry?”

There is another laugh from the older man, who leans forward toward his ear. “Even after being fucked so thoroughly by me you’re still in disbelief? Shall I try to convince you again today?”

If Yuuri wasn’t red before, he is now.

“Want to meet after class somewhere? Before work of course.” Viktor pulls away from his ear and Yuuri can literally feel his soul leave his body.

“I would like that.” The words spill far too eagerly from his lips, because he would. He wants to feel him again. He wants more.

“Good boy.” He smirks.

Once class starts, Yuuri is a mess. He’s glad Viktor doesn’t call on him to answer any questions because he has no idea what’s going on the majority of the time. When he thinks he can follow along he makes the mistake of looking to Phichit, who can’t resist wiggling his eyebrows in the boy’s direction.

He’s relieved when class is dismissed. It may take him a while to get used to this.

“Yuuri.” Phichit leans against his desk. “Do you work today?”

The man nods, adjusting the glasses on his face. “Yeah, In like an hour. Why?”

“Wanna grab dinner together, your treat? I think it’s only fair since you had such a nice dinner yesterday, right?” he winks.

“Fine, fine, I get it.” Yuuri laughs, waving him off. “I’ll treat you.”

“I’m thinking curry, the good stuff.” Phichit puts his hands on his hips triumphantly.

“Sounds like a date then.”

“Just don’t expect it to end the same way your date did last night.” His roommate practically kills over laughing before shooting finger guns at him. Yuuri only stares with a half “done” expression.

“What’s all the laughter about?” Viktor says walking over, briefcase in hand.

“Yuuri was just telling me a funny story about his neighbor back home,” Phichit lies before draping his arms around Yuuri. “He’s just too funny.”

“You must share your humour more, Yuuri. You’re so quiet in class.”

Yuuri isn’t sure how Viktor can keep such a straight face because he himself can’t. Phichit pats his shoulder before letting him go.

“I have to get going, my next class is going to have a quiz. See you later, Yuuri.” Phichit beams as he grabs his things. “Don’t forget about are date!” he rushes from the room before Yuuri even has the chance to reply.

He looks to his professor, who is grinning down at him. “H—he was just kidding. About us going on a date and everything.” He figures he should nip that in the bud immediately. He doesn’t know if Viktor took it seriously or not but he sure as hell didn’t want any misunderstandings between them.

“I’m not worried,” is the reply he gets before a hand is cupping his face. “I know you’re best friends.”

Yuuri is relieved.

“I also know that it was my name you were screaming last night, right?” Viktor gives an open mouth grin. “Now hurry, we don’t have much time.” He turns and begins to walk away. Yuuri rushes to gather his things and follow behind him.

Viktor leads him back to his office, shutting the door behind him and locking it just as Yuuri assumed would happen. The younger man waits for Viktor to take a seat at his desk before taking a chair of his own. He keeps his hand on his lap, fingers gripping his knees as he stares at Viktor.

“I figure, before this goes any further we should talk. You’re comfortable here, right?”

Yuuri nods. He knows what this conversation is going to consist of and he is more than appreciative of the sheer amount of care Viktor is treating the situation with. Yuuri is inexperienced, young, and has never had a real significant other in his life. He’s shy and easily embarrassed. So, Viktor taking such good care of him is a major relief.

“As Chris mentioned earlier, my tastes can be a bit extreme at times. When it comes to a sexual relationship I enjoy being... “ Yuuri can see him thinking about his words carefully. “I enjoy being dominant, in control. I enjoy giving orders and having them followed without question or serving punishments when they’re not.” There is a gleam in his eyes and Yuuri swallows hard. “Sometimes there will be dirty talk. Other times rope play, edging, toys, role playing is also fun for me.”

Yuuri can’t stop from blushing. Viktor is talking so casually, it is like he’s reading off a grocery list.

“I have a lot of things I thoroughly enjoy but it’s not all limited to rough sex. I loved our time together yesterday. It felt amazing, but more than not I prefer things a bit more exciting. Of course any sex between us that falls into a rough category will be discussed before hand. I never want to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with. I want you to feel just as good as I do when the time comes,” he smiles, leaning forward in his chair. “We will have a safe word as well, if I’m ever out of line or you need a break all you have to do is say it and I’ll stop what i’m doing immediately, no questions asked. Again, the goal here is for us both to enjoy ourselves. I want to make you feel good, Yuuri.”

The way he says his name is smooth, sexy. Yuuri can’t help but feel a bit aroused at the conversation and tone Viktor is using.

“Consent is very important in this kind of relationship.”

Yuuri, not sure what to say, nods again. They stare at each other in silence, sexual tension slowly but surely filling the room. Yuuri has to look away. He has to breath. Viktor is just...amazing in every meaning of the word.

“Yuuri, how do you feel about sex in more public places?”

The young man’s heart skips a bit. He had thought about it multiple times, all with Viktor, all in this very room he sits in. The insinuation of the professor’s question sends a chill running down his spine. “I, um,” he takes a moment to gather himself. He wants to sound confident, so that VIktor will have no doubts. “I have thought about it. I don’t think I would mind it. In fact, I think I would enjoy something like that.”

“What part of it would you enjoy?”

“Specifically?” His face heats up. “I guess, the idea of trying to keep quiet. To stay in control when there is a—a risk.” His voice only wavers a moment.

Viktor smiles, pleased with the response. He rolls his chair close to Yuuri until their knees are touching. “You know, you’re perfect for me, right?” He lets his hand wander to Yuuri’s thigh. “Yuuri, “ he coos. “Can you do something for me?”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to nod, brown eyes hastily searching blue for a hint of what was to come. Viktor’s lips curl into a devious smile. He moves his hand to Yuuri’s cheek, thumb brushing against soft lips. “Can you use your mouth to make me feel good?”

“H— here?” Yuuri breathes. Viktor nods pressing his thumb into the younger man’s mouth.

“Right here, right now. You can say no if you want to.” He adds earnestly.

Yuuri takes note of his own arousal. Since the moment he sat down in class, he has wanted to touch the man again. This is his chance. Even though he had said nothing would happen in the school, Yuuri is glad that he hasn’t kept that up. All his fantasies, all his erotic dreams consisted of Viktor taking him in his office, even with the bustle of students and teachers alike, around them. He craved the risk. WIthout any further coaxing from Viktor, Yuuri’s hand finds its way to the other man’s crotch. He brushes his fingers gently across the material first, before palming it, feeling the outline of Viktor’s hard length. He was this turned on? Yuuri made him like this? This is all for Yuuri? The smaller man moans without so much as a touch from Viktor.

  
“Look at you, you want it don’t you?” Viktor relaxes back in his chair, spreading his legs. “You can have it, you know. Come now, Yuuri.”

There is hardly even a breath before Yuuri is on his knees fidgeting with Viktor’s belt and pants. He feels a hand in his hair, fingers gently combing through black locks.

“Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. And if I say or do something you don’t like stop me, agreed?”

Yuuri nods.

“I want to hear you say it love. I don’t want any misunderstandings.”

“I understand,” he blushes, halting his work on Viktor’s zipper. “I’ll tell you when it’s too much.” He pauses. “Um, what should I say? For a safeword, I mean.”

“If you can’t think of any, you can always tell me red. That will mean stop.” His hands work through Yuuri’s hair before falling down to his lips. He pushes two fingers inside, and Yuuri happily opens up for him wrapping his tongue around the digits. “What a good natural reaction you have,” the professor laughs. “Think you can manage taking my cock in your mouth as easily?”

Yuuri hums against the fingers, they’re slim in comparison to what would be filling his mouth soon.

Viktor pulls his fingers free, spearing the spit against Yuuri’s lips. “I want to paint those pretty lips of yours white. Can I?”

Yuuri responds by unzipping the older man’s pants, hands reaching into briefs to pull out the hard member. “Wow.” Yuuri says aloud, marveling at the sight of Viktor’s thick cock standing straight. That had been inside him, how? There was no way!

“Eager aren’t you?” Viktor lets out a small laugh, taking Yuuri’s glasses from his face and setting them aside.

“Yes.” Yuuri breathes hastily, staring up at him from under thick lashes. He is eager, more than eager. He’s absolutely starved for Viktor. Carefully, he tests the waters, leaning forward and brushing his lips across the shaft in a chaste kiss. He wants to taste more. He opens his mouth slowly, flicking his tongue out quickly. He’s nervous and completely unsure of what he is supposed to do.

“Don’t be shy,” Viktor hums, giving himself a quick stroke. He presses his heavy cock against Yuuri’s face. “Take what you want. You’ve been dreaming about this for months, right? Now it’s here.”

Yuuri readjust himself, slotting himself closer between Viktor’s legs. He pushes a strand of dark hair behind his ear before opening his mouth wide and sucking at the base of Viktor’s cock. He lets a hands gently hold the shaft, while he thumbs at the head.

“Mmm…” Viktor lets his eyes close and head fall back. “Just like that, Yuuri.”

Motivated, he drags his tongue up the lengths, being sure to coat it efficiently so that his hand glides easily up and down the hard flesh. When he reaches the head he flicks his tongue across the slit, tasting pre-cum on his tongue. He moans at the bitter taste but still, he’s desperate for more. He greedily takes the head into his mouth, sucking hungrily on it, yearning to coax out more of Viktor’s seed.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Viktor’s voices, hands going to Yuuri hair. He cards his fingers through it, opening his eyes to see his small lover take his cock in his mouth inch by inch.” You’re a little too good at this, don’t you think?”

Yuuri empties his mouth. “I’ve never. I just, I’ve always imagined it. Doing this to you. So I watched videos.”

“What a naughty boy. From now on, If you want to learn things come to me. No more videos for you.” He fists dark hair between his fingers, and Yuuri whimpers. It’s not painful, so to speak, just tight feeling. Viktor is in control now, and Yuuri loves it. He loves it so much his cock springs to life, twitching in his pants.

Yuuri takes the man into his mouth once again, deeper this time. He’s not sure how far he can swallow him, but he tries. He takes him inch by inch. He hums, sending waving of vibration through his throat. The sound that falls from the older man’s lips is delectable and satisfying. Yuuri wants to hear more of it.

“Just like that…” Viktor rocks his hips slowly, going deeper into the young man’s throat. The tightness around his cock is so satisfying, he can’t help but lick his lips and push back slightly on the back of his head, forcing Yuuri to take him deeper down his throat.

Yuuri gags, pulling back suddenly at the intrusion.

Viktor laughs, hand tightening even more in Yuuri’s hair. “You’ll slowly learn how to take it, baby. Come on, let’s try again. You have to stick your tongue out so your throat opens more.” He presses his cock against the younger man’s lips.

The younger man takes a breath, eyes half-lidded as he opens his mouth wide once again, taking in the length slowly. Viktor is so big in him, his cheeks ache, and the corners of his mouth are pulled tight. His hot flesh is heavy on his tongue and Yuuri’s mouth waters at the taste. It’s just how he had imagined, no, better than he had imagined.

“Very good” Viktor grunts. “Ah! You’re squeezing me almost as tightly as you did last night.” He begins the slow roll of his hips again. This time, Yuuri is ready, he relaxes his jaw and opens his throat. While he still gags, he doesn’t pull away. “Fuck!” Viktor quickens his pace, fucking into his lover’s mouth with abandon.

Yuuri loves every moment. Each time Viktor’s cock hits the back of his throat, his own arousal strains against his pants. He knows he’s wet, that there is no way he’ll be able to walk out of here in these pants.

“Just a little bit more,baby. Just a little more.” Viktor watches as the young man’s face turns bright red, sweat drenching his face. The boy’s lips are red, and Viktor bites his own as he comes down Yuuri’s throat, holding him in place by his hair. “Drink it all up, okay.” He smiles, pleased when he audibly hears him obey. “Good boy.” He finally loosens his grip.

Yuuri pulls away,, breathing heavily, as he tries to catch his breath. Still, he wants more. He cleans Viktor’s spent cock with his tongue, careful to not let any get on his professors clothes. He’s rewarded for his efforts with a soft hand against his cheek.

“Even cleaning up? Your pretty little mouth is very talented. I could get used to this. He guides Yuuri up to him, kissing him softly. “That wasn’t too rough for you, was it?”

“No,” Yuuri blushes. “I really enjoyed it.”

“I can tell,” he reaches between Yuuri’s legs and palms at his erection. The young man almost falls forward at the sudden contact. “You’re soaked all the way through your pants aren’t you?” He smiles, eyes searching Yuuri’s own. “You want me to relieve you?”

“Y—yes!” Yuuri brings their lips together once more, hands moving to undo his own pants until a knock sounds at the door. Yuuri’s heart stops and his body freezes. Viktor on the other hand doesn’t even flinch, just casually moves to tuck himself back in his pants as he stands and straightens out his appearance.

“I’m with a student at the moment.” He says, motioning for Yuuri to clean his face. Yuuri goes red, grabbing a tissue from the desk and wiping his mouth. He sits in the chair he had been in before and uses his backpack to cover his erection.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt.” The voice replies.

Viktor opens the door with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Um,” the student stutters with a blush. Another classmate with the hots for Viktor. “I was asked to drop these off to you.” He passes Viktor a stack of papers.

  
“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

The student hesitates to leave and for a moment Yuuri panics. Had they been caught? Was there something on his face that gave it away?

“Is there something else you need?” His voice is kind, but Yuuri can see in Viktor’s body language that he’s eager to close the door.

  
“Well, I was wondering if our quiz next Thursday is going to have questions from our other test on it. Or is it only the new stuff?”

“Just the new stuff. Although I may put an extra credit question on there about the last test for review.”

The student grins. “Awesome! See you tomorrow, Professor!”

“See you tomorrow.” He gives him a small wave before shutting the door again. “Sorry about that,” he laughs, setting the papers on a nearby shelf. “Though seeing your cute little panicked face was well worth it.”

“Was not!” Yuuri pouts, mainly because the mood is lost, along with his arousal. Although, his pants are still very much ruined.

“Looks like we’ll have to continue this back at my house.” Viktor winks.

“I still have work, and dinner plans with Phichit.”

“Then I expect all of your attention tomorrow. Don’t make any plans then.” He kisses him gently. “I have lots of fun things for you to try so get lots of rest.”

“I—I will.” Yuuri brings their lips together once more.

“Good boy. Now why don’t you head back before work, your pants are a bit….”

Yuuri uses his bag to cover himself. “I’ll have to run to the dorm.”

“You’ll be fine,” VIktor laughs. He opens the door for Yuuri. “Oh and thank you, by the way. That was a wonderful experience and you did such an amazing job.”

Yuuri is relieved to hear that. He enjoys the praise, though the circumstances are a bit lewd. “Thank you….”

“Don’t let me keep you too long. I may pull you back in this room and keep for another hour or two.”

As much as Yuuri would absolutely love that, he has work to do, and there is no way he’s missing out on that or spending time with his best friend. “I’ll see you later, Professor.” he says, adjusting his glasses on his face.

“Oh, so now I’m ‘professor’?” Viktor laughs.

Yuuri grins, turning on his heel and running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As i mentioned in the beginning, this series is gonna be more porn than plot lol, but i wanted to establish a few things first before we really get going ;)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want to talk or gush about anything Yuri on ice, you can visit my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	4. I Want You to Beg for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This night is for Viktor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for long wait! Had lots of stuff going on in my life but now i am back in the flow of things and ready to provide. 
> 
> Big shout out to Allie for being a great beta!!!

Yuuri doesn’t make any plans. He reserves the entirety of his time after classes for his professor. Even when his friends invite him out to go to the arcade downtown, one of his favorite places, he refuses. Phichit instantly knows what’s going on the moment Yuuri says no. His best friend is perceptive, though Yuuri was never a good liar in the first place so it was probably written all over his face.

“Will you be back tonight?” his roommate asks, spinning his chair around, away from his desk to watch as Yuuri towel dries his hair. Viktor had asked him to shower before hand.

“Mmm, I don’t know.”

“Is Mr.Nikiforov going to ravish you again?”

Yuuri laughs. “I’m not sure what all to expect honestly,” he sits on his bed and stares at his friend. “I’m nervous all over again.”

“Why should you be nervous?” Phichit scoots closer.

Yuuri chews at his bottom lip. “Well, i don’t know. I’m just...I’m not experienced or anything so….”

“Yuuri, I’m sure he doesn’t care how experienced you are. Just like you don’t care how experienced he is. You’re together, and he clearly enjoyed the first time, so try to have a little more confidence.”

He shifts on his bed, but smiles.

“Well, as long as you’re happy and safe, I don’t really care.” Phichit smiles at him. “Just send me a message at least before two in the morning if you’re not coming in.”

“I will. Promise.”

“Good. Now go change your clothes.” the Thai boy points.

Yuuri furrows his brows, looking down at his outfit. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Too many layers,” Phichit responds. “You have to put something on that’s easy to peel off.” He ends his sentence with a wink before turning himself around and beginning work on his laptop.

  
Yuuri meets Viktor in the same place he did last time. He carries a bag with him, full of extra clothes and his school things, just in case he spends the night. He wants to be prepared.

He’s not waiting long, only about five minutes before Viktor walks up with the biggest smile on his face. He’s greeted with a gentle hand to his cheek and a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day today. I almost didn’t make it through class.” Viktor whispers softly against his lips.

Yuuri pulls away bashfully. “I was thinking about you too.”

“I’m glad. Why don’t we grab some food from the store and then head back to my place?” He takes Yuuri’s small duffle bag and hoists it on his own shoulder. “I’ll cook dinner for the two of us.”

“What about Chris?” Yuuri asks as they walk to the train. It’s not that he didn’t want to be alone with Viktor, he was just genuinely curious if the other man would be there.

“He will be working ‘til late tonight. He probably won’t be back until five tomorrow morning,” Viktor slides his arms around the student’s waist and smiles. “I hope you don’t mind it being just the two of us. Not that you have much of a choice.” He winks at him.

Yuuri laughs. It’s still a marvel that he had gotten himself into such a situation. A situation he’s more than thankful for. Though he still can’t help but feel a hint of nervousness settling into the pit of his stomach. Their first time had been so gentle, so careful. Yuuri had literally melted at the touch. But Viktor had mentioned it being intentional. He had wanted Yuuri’s first time to be gentle, pleasant. Which begged the question, what now?

Last time was for him, this time is for Viktor. That’s what the older man had told him. What was he to expect now? Would Viktor be introducing him to what they had discussed before?

The boy shivers in excitement at the thought. “So, dinner first or….”

“Definitely not., Viktor leans against him. “Honestly, it’s taking all I can to control myself on this train.”

Yuuri looks down bashfully. He keeps quiet, but leans back against Viktor’s touch. He’s doesn’t think he can wait either.

x/x

The house is just as clean and quiet as the first time he had entered it. Makkachin is sleeping on the couch but perks up when Yuuri shuts the door behind him. The dog comes flying to them, jumping up and pressing big paws against Yuuri. “It’s nice to see you again, too.” Yuuri pets the dog happily.

Viktor smiles, shrugging off his blazer and tossing it over the back of the kitchen counter. “Now Makkachin, you can’t hog Yuuri today. I have very big plans for him,” he wraps his arms around the excited dog. “Tomorrow you can have him all to yourself if you want.”

Yuuri nudges Viktor, laughing. “I think he would rather spend time with you than me.”

“Oh, no, of course not. Makkachin is always annoyed by his papa’s doting,” he stands, this time throwing his arms around Yuuri. “I can’t blame him, though. Looks at you. A much better face than mine.”

Yuuri blushes slightly. “No way. I don’t have the entire college fighting to be in my class” he waves off the comment. He knows he’s not...ugly. But he is plain, especially in comparison to someone like Viktor.

“Nonsense.” Viktor takes Yuuri by the hands and leads him back to the hall, toward his bedroom. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri can’t even respond. The way the taller man is looking at him has his heart doing jumps in his chest. No one has ever looked at him in such a manner before. Looked at him with such fiery want that Yuuri couldn’t avert his eyes.

“Yuuri…,” the older man purrs, pulling the Japanese boy against his chest. “Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nods. Oh, he remembered everything from yesterday. Their deep talk about consent, their bare want for each other. Yuuri can still taste the other man’s tongue on his, can still feel the pressure against his throat. “Red means stop.” Yuuri blinks.

“Very good. I’m glad you remember,” he opens the room to his door, locking it behind him once Yuuri is inside. “Now, Yuuri today is going to be a bit different than yesterday.”

The student can practically feel the change in the room’s atmosphere. The moment Viktor had locked the door, something shifted. The professor’s composure had completely changed, his loose and playful stature becoming more firm, more commanding. It causes Yuuri to let out a shaky breath.

The man circles him, looking him up and down with a small mischievous grin. He circles him once, twice, three times before stopping in front of the younger man. “Look at me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri does, hands to his side.

“You’re going to be a good boy today, aren’t you?”

“Y—yes.”

“Yes, what?” Viktor brings his hand up to touch Yuuri’s face gently. “You have to be respectful.”

So this was the game they would play today. Yuuri’s heart pounds in his chest. “Yes, sir.” He repeats, words tingling on his lips.

“Good.” VIktor runs fingers through dark hair. “Now you have to be good and listen to what I say. If you do that, you’ll get a nice reward. Do you understand, so far?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri swallows as Viktor steps closer to him, toes touching. He can feel the heat from the other man’s breath as he leans in, closer his ear.

“Do you know what happens if you disobey, Yuuri? Do you know what happens to bad boys who don’t listen to daddy?”

Yuuri’s brain can barely compute what exactly is going on. He’s so flustered his knows his whole face must be red. But he loves it. This is what he wants, what he’s fantasized countless times. “Bad boys get punished.” He says barely above a whisper.

“That’s right. But we won’t have to worry about that because you’ll be a good boy.”

Yuuri nods.

“Use your words.” Fingers go from the tips of the small boy’s hair, to the cut of his jaw, up to his lips.

“Yes, sir.”

Viktor steps away from him silently, undoing his tie as he walks to the edge of the bed and sits. He leans back on his hands, staring at Yuuri. “Strip.” He says simply.

Yuuri takes a breath. He keeps his eyes low as he pulls his shirt off and drops it to the floor. He wishes he had never listened to Phichit. He should have worn more layers. He fumbles with the button on his jeans, fingers shaking. He had undressed in front of people before, just never with such clear sexual intention. He could literally feel the other man watching him, his heated gaze making Yuuri shiver with anticipation.

He finally manages to undo it, forcing himself to calm and stop his fingers from shaking. Slowly, he slides his pants down, stepping out of them before looking to Viktor for approval, praise.

“You’re not finished, Yuuri,” is what the man says, pointing down at Yuuri’s boxers. “Let me get a good look at you.” The professor’s hands go to his own slacks now as he palms himself through the material.

Yuuri does as he’s asked, yanking down his underwear and kicking them aside. He covers himself, cheeks burning. Even though he has had sex with this same man only a day before, this was still new.

“Don’t be so bashful, baby, come here.” Viktor waves him over and Yuuri quickly approaches him, not wanting to disappoint. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.” His professor places his hand on the center of Yuuri’s chest, coasting his fingers across pinkening flesh. The scent of the man’s soap wafts in the air, and Viktor leans in closer for a better whiff, nuzzling into the boy’s chest. He can feel Yuuri’s heart beating wildly against his chest. The student must have been nervous, more than nervous. After all, this was his first time doing such a thing. Despite that, Viktor can’t imagine going easy on him. He wants to hear his sweet lover beg for him today, wanted to see him slip into unimaginable pleasure. Just thinking about it had his cock jumping.

Yuuri lets out a small gasp as Viktor’s hands find his nipples, rubbing ever so gently on the small nubs.

“You’re so sensitive here,” Viktor laughs. “I love your body.”

He moves his hands lower, following Yuuri’s curves slowly, tracing lines across the beautiful skin. He feels Yuuri shiver as his fingers roam lower, ghosting under his belly button and stopping.

“Do you want me to touch you more?”

“Please.” Yuuri bites his lips. He can feel arousal stirring.

Viktor removes his hand, leaning back and placing his hands on the bed. “If you want to feel good then you have to please me first. It’s only manners.” He spreads his legs wider, and Yuuri swallows nervously. He knows what Viktor wants him to do, but he hesitates, eyes looking elsewhere.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

Nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all. This is what Viktor wants, it’s what Yuuri wants but...He feels nervous. What if he doesn’t do well? What if he ends up disappointing Viktor and making him lose interest? What if he—

“Yuuri!”

Viktor’s voice breaks him from his thoughts. The older man is smiling at him. “S— sorry.” He utters quietly.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri isn’t even surprised by his kindness and concern. “If you’re feeling apprehensive we can—”

“No!” Yuuri interjects, “No, I want this, it’s just…”

Viktor puts a hand against Yuuri’s chest, a knowing look of comfort on his face.. “Listen to me, Yuuri. I know this is all new to you. I know you may be worried about what’s to come, but I promise. I will never do anything you don’t like. And I promise,” he gives a smile. “I promise I want you more than anything. So let yourself go in this moment.” He kisses him gently and Yuuri smiles against his lips.

“Tell me Yuuri,” the sweet kiss becomes something deeper, hungrier. “Do you want me?”

Quickly, the younger man drops to his knees, not caring about how desperate he looks as he reaches for the man’s zipper.

Viktor swats his hands away. “So eager now, aren’t we?” Viktor licks his lips as he undoes his pants and pulls his cock free from restraint. He gives himself a few good stokes, slicking his shaft with the pre-cum, already dripping from his head. He isn’t surprised by how easily Yuuri turns him on. All day he had been waiting for this moment. Even on the way here he was struggling to keep his hand to himself, to keep his composure. Now that he finally had Yuuri here, he planned on fully ravishing him.

“Open up for me,” He says in a demanding tone.

Yuuri parts his lips, closing his eyes as Viktor guides his cock in his mouth. If the older man was gentle before, this time was completely different. He pushes himself in completely, making the kneeling boy gag and pull away.

“Be a good boy and keep still.” He keeps a heavy hand on the back of Yuuri’s head and brings him forward once more.

Again, it’s too much for Yuuri at once and he reflexively tries to pull away. Viktor keeps him in place however, forcing his cock to the back of his throat. He moans at the tightness, leaving Yuuri buried on him for a moment before pulling him off. Just as soon as the smaller man collects himself, Viktor shoves his dick back inside the moist cavern.

“That’s it, baby. You’re making me feel really good right now. You think you can do it on you own?” He says as he releases his grip on the boy.

Yuuri comes off coughing, wiping his mouth of saliva. “Y—yes.” He pants, trying to catch his breath. He’s not actually sure if he can, but the last thing he wants to say to Viktor is no.

“Good boy.” Viktor places his hands at his sides and allows the boy to take control.

Yuuri wraps his hand around the hard member, already slick, and strokes it slowly. He takes in the weight of it in his hand. He just had to do like before, right?

Viktor smiles as Yuuri wraps his lips around the hard flesh, sucking in air when the boy lowers himself slowly. Yuuri takes all of him in, bobbing his head repeatedly, letting Viktor fuck his mouth. It doesn’t take long for him to get used to the feeling of his professor’s cock deep inside him. Though he can’t help his gag reflex that has his lips oozing with saliva and his eyes watering.

“That’s a good look for you,” his professor says, pushing Yuuri’s bangs from his face. “But you’re getting my slacks all dirty and that’s very very bad.”

Viktor’s gentle hands turn rough as he grips Yuuri’s hair tightly and yanks him up.

“V—Viktor!”Yuuri winces from both pain and pleasure.

The older man’s grip only tightens. “A bad boy with no respect, Yuuri. I’m disappointed.” He stands, pulling Yuuri to his feet with him. “I expect an apology.” He pulls his lover’s head back, exposing his throat.

*“I’m sorry, daddy.” Yuuri corrects himself. The word still leaves his lips tingling.

Viktor attacks the younger man's neck with his tongue, trailing it up and across his jaw line. “Are you, now?”

“Yes, sir,” Yuurin moans. His own cock is painfully hard now, twitching wildly and begging to be touched, even just a little. “I’m really sorry. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Viktor laughs. “Is that so? Why don’t you show me just how sorry you are?” He kisses Yuuri’s head before slapping his ass and gesturing for him to climb on the bed. “I want you to lay face down. Now.”

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate. All he wants is to touch and be touched. He needs it. He wants Viktor so badly his legs are quivering. He gets himself into position, back arched, body desperate.

Viktor laughs. “That’s how I like to see my beautiful boy,” he says, rubbing his hand against the plump flesh of Yuuri’s ass. “Can you do something else for me, baby?”

“Yes.” Yuuri blushes.

“Can you put your arms behind your back?”

Yuuri hesitates, swallowing. He knows he should listen, shouldn’t question, but...he had never been retrained before. The thought is both exciting and scary. Viktor must sense his concern because he puts a gentle hand on his back.

“Are you okay with me binding your wrists, baby? Or is that in the red?”

He knows he has nothing to fear, that Viktor would never hurt him intentionally in any way. He had made that clear. “It’s fine, I’m just nervous.” He peeks over his shoulder to see Viktor pulling off his tie.

“Daddy won’t tie them tight, okay?”

Yuuri buries his face in the mattress to hide his embarrassment. There is no way he is going to get used to that.

The boy only fidgets slightly as his professor expertly binds the tie around his wrists. It’s not uncomfortable, just strange to not be able to move his arms freely. He glances over his shoulder again to to see the other man undoing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. The look in his eyes is playful and hungry.

He doesn’t know how much longer he can wait as Viktor takes his time to feel up his body, ghosting his fingers up his thighs and waist. It drives him crazy as the man avoids the place he wants to be touched most.

“P—please, please, Viktor.” He shuts his mouth when he realizes what he’s said. “No, I mean, I’m sorry, daddy.”

“That’s what I thought you said” Viktor spreads the boy’s cheeks, marveling at the small pink hole. It felt amazing to know he has been the first and only man to see it, to plunge both his fingers and cock into. He wants to feel that tight heat again, craves it. He’s practically leaking for it. A finger rubs at the entrance lightly.

Yuuri moans as he finally receives some sort of pleasure, but it’s not nearly enough to be satisfying.

Viktor teases him more, smiling as Yuuri softens at his touch. He can feel the small hole twitching against his finger. “What a greedy little thing you are.” He laughs softly.

Yuuri strains against his bonds, panting as his tries to rub himself against the mattress below. As much as he loves the torment, he wants to be touched more.

“Are you in a hurry?” Viktor questions, rising off the bed and walking over to the bathroom. Yuuri furrows his brows in frustration. How can he just leave him writhing like this? “Don’t worry, love,” he enters the room, climbing back on the bed. “I had to get a few things.”

Lube, Yuuri assumes, biting his bottom lip eagerly when he feels Viktor spread his ass again. He’s anticipating a prodding finger, but it never comes. Instead, he feels the hot drag of Viktor’s tongue. The boy moans, body tensing as his stomach flutters. “Wait! No!” It takes him utterly by surprise.

He’s ignored completely as Viktor laps at his entrance, coating him generously before pressing his tongue into the ring of muscles. Yuuri had the urge to cling to something, to grip sheets or anything he could get his hands on, but the tie around his wrist prevented it. The denial of movement is painful in itself.

“Wait, just stop. It feels weird, I don’t like it.” The strange sensations only grows more intense as Viktor presses his thumbs along side his tongue. “No…!” He buries his face in the bed, unable to do anything as Viktor opens him up. He’s gentle at first, but the longer he goes on the more intense he gets. “Fuck!” Yuuri groans. The heat in his stomach burns hotter, bubbling. His cock aches. “I can’t, please touch me, I’m gonna—”

And then the tongue is gone. The heat is gone, and Yuuri is left with painful dissatisfaction. He cries a bit trying not to outright sob from the lack of orgasm, and Viktor laughs petting his head.

“Shhh, calm down, calm down,” he says stroking himself a few times. “I can’t make it easy for you, remember?” He kisses the boy’s back before his fingers are at his entrance again. He shoves two fingers inside of him, warning, and Yuuri yelps as everything goes from pleasure to pain. “You’ve got to relax, baby boy.” He pushes the fingers in to the last knuckle, thriving on the feeling of Yuuri’s walls spasming around him. He knows it hurts the boy, forcing him open like this with such little preparation, but he doesn’t miss Yuuri’s cock jumping at the sudden action. He pushes the digits in and out slowly, allowing the boy to adjust before adding a third finger.

Yuuri can’t stop his hips from moving back, grinding against the fingers inside him. He wills them to go deeper, just a little bit more and he can finally get the pleasure he’s been craving this entire time. He whimpers as they brush lightly against his prostate, but only for a moment. Once VIktor finds the spot, he rubs against it harshly, making Yuuri quiver on knees.

An orgasm is inevitable. Yuuri’s cock twitches, his toes curling as he pushes harder back into the touch. Once he’s at the peak of pleasure, Viktor stops, pulling his fingers free and leaving Yuuri empty. The boy cries, kicking his feet and moving his hips to try and get some sort of friction, anything to help him find release.

“I told you I had to punish you, baby boy.” Viktor sooths him by rubbing small circles on his back. He wants to tease him more, wants to watch the boy writhe until he’s begging for Viktor to fuck him. He wants to break him. To make him fall apart.

The older man has to take a breath to calm himself. If he kept thinking about it, he was going to come. “You ready for me?” he asks, squeezing his cock to keep himself from bursting.

“You’re asking me that now?” Yuuri cries.

“Yuuri, I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” He rubs himself against Yuuri’s entrance, taking in the sight of his pre-cum coating the boy’s skin. “Tell me what you want. Daddy will give it to you if you ask properly.” Viktor leans over his back, kissing at his lover’s neck gently. “If you don’t, I’ll leave you right here.”

“N—no!” Yuuri shouts. “Please, daddy, please make me feel good!” He flushes.

Viktor clicks his tongue, teasing the tip of his cock against his lover’s hole. “You have to be more specific or I won’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

Yuuri tries to push himself back on the member, but Viktor grabs his hips and holds him pliant.

“Yuuri….”

“Please, please! Fuck me with your cock! I want it!” In his fantasies, it was something he said easily and often. They came surprisingly easy to him. He wanted this. He wanted him. “Please fuck me!”

“Good boy.” Viktor praises before plunging his cock in. It takes everything he has not to spill his seed inside Yuuri. The boy is still so tight, clamping down around him so hard, Viktor can barely push his way in.

Yuuri can’t help the way his body responds, hungrily devouring Viktor as he buries himself deep inside. It hurts, but it’s an enjoyable pain. He wills his body to relax, moaning as Viktor bottoms out inside him. He finally feels the fullness he’s been craving.

“Look at me, Yuuri.” Viktor demands, and Yuuri turns his head. “Very good. You look happy,” he smiles, leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. The Russian takes a breath before he begins working up deep thrusts. He starts slow, more for himself than for Yuuri. “Talk to me, Yuuri. I want to hear your voice.” He breathes against his neck, burying his face in dark hair.

“It feels so good, I can’t take it.” Yuuri moves his hips back to meet the thrusts. “I want more.”

“I’ll give you whatever you want.” Viktor picks up his speed, thrusting harder as sweat forms on his brow. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” He snakes his hands around Yuuri’s waist, wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock.

Yuuri lets out a cry, hips bucking forward as Viktor strokes his neglected arousal. His body tingles, he knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Please, more.” he begs. “Harder.” He wants Viktor to go all out, to be rougher, to give him everything he has to offer. “Fuck me harder, daddy, please. I want it.”

“Fuck,” Viktor grunts. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He brings his hand to the nape of Yuuri’s neck, squeezing and shoving him down hard into the mattress. He doesn’t hold himself back any longer, fucking the smaller man roughly into the bed.

Yuuri can’t move, can’t speak, can’t breathe. Everything hurt and felt pleasurable all at the same time. He can’t do anything but cry, smothered whimpers barely audible against the loudness of skin slapping against skin.

Viktor yanks him up, arms wrapping tightly around the boy as he bites at his neck. Yuuri cries out, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer he releases, shooting a thick load onto the bed.

“Look at you, I didn’t tell you you could come.” Viktor smirks before sucking at the bite mark he made on the other’s flesh. “You’re supposed to be a good boy, remember?” He fists Yuuri’s already sensitive cock, while he rams into him.

“It feels too good!” Yuuri’s face is completely red by now, body drenched in sweat as Viktor refuses to let up. “I want to kiss you, please.” He whimpers.

Viktor wants that too. He pushes the smaller boy back down sliding out of him before flipping him onto his back. He immediately slides back inside, untying his restraints quickly and tossing the tie aside.

Yuuri doesn’t wait for him to lean down. He throws his arms around the other man’s neck, pulling himself up and crushing their lips together. The shyness he had that first night was nowhere in sight. Yuuri was moving himself now, bouncing on Viktor’s cock until he comes again, coating both of their stomachs. Still he doesn’t stop, chasing the high until he can’t support himself any longer and collapses against Viktor’s chest.

Viktor holds him tightly, squeezing him as he finally releases deep inside of the boy. He moans Yuuri’s name, rolling his hips slowly as he catches his breath. He had slept with both men and women before, but none had made him come as easily as Yuuri. He was a bit embarrassed.

He doesn’t think of himself any longer, instead focusing on the boy in her arms. “Are you okay?” He rubs his back. “Was is too much?” He kisses his head repeatedly.

Yuuri nestles in his arms. “No,” he flushes. “It was wonderful. I’ve...I’ve imagined doing so many things with you and…”

“Good,” he says, rubbing Yuuri’s arms and back. “Why don’t we take a bath together? I can clean you up and rub your back.” He kisses him softly. “I want to take good care of you, Yuuri. You were amazing today. You treated me so well.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri smiles. To be able to make Viktor feel as good as Viktor makes him feel. Though that came with a price of being sore beyond belief. There’s also the fact that he’s now drenched in sweat and full of come. “A bath would be nice.”

/x/

Yuuri can barely walk, ass still throbbing and forcing him to limp his way into the kitchen. Yuuri could smell the sweet aroma of food. Chicken, he’s sure. Viktor had gotten out of the tub early to cook, which Yuuri was more than excited about.

The boy keeps his head low as he steps into the kitchen, walking behind Viktor to get a peak of what they would be eating.

“Smells good.” he says, taking in a whiff.

“Chicken tempura and veggies. Simple, but one of my favorites.” Viktor turns momentarily to kiss Yuuri’s head. “You can watch T.V. or play with Makkachin while you wait. It’s almost done.”

“Okay.” Yuuri moves to the other room and sits himself on the couch where Makkachin is sleeping. The dog wakes, yawns, and moves closer to lay his head on Yuuri’s lap. He pets the dog happily, as he pulls out his phone. He knows he needs to call Phichit, to let him know everything is okay.

The phone rings only twice before Phichit picks up.

“Yuuri!” His friend cheers. “I take it you’re not dead or injured?”

“Of course not.” Though he is in a bit of pain. “I just wanted to let you know I won’t be going back to the dorm ‘til tomorrow.”

Phichit lets out a dramatic sigh. “Well, I guess I’ll be okay all by myself. Alone, just me, no one else.” He fakes a cry.

Yuuri laughs. “Come on, don’t be like that. I promise, I’ll dedicate the whole weekend to you.”

“Sure, you will. Is that before or after, our beloved professor has his way with you for hours upon hours?”

Yuuri blushes. God, Phichit was not going to believe him when he gave him the details from today.

“Seriously though, thanks for letting me know. I’m glad you’re safe and having fun. I’m glad you’re having safe fun.” Yuuri can here the insinuation in his voice. Which is ironic because he and Viktor most definitely did not use protection. “I won’t keep you, so, talk to you tomorrow and text me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Phichit Love you.” Yuuri smiles

“Love you, too.” Phichit says before hanging up.

Yuuri moves Makkachin’s head gently before standing and walking back to the kitchen. He leans against the island counter, shifting on his feet as he watches Viktor cook. He hadn’t noticed it before, but, the man is wearing a white apron decorated in small pink roses. Yuuri giggles to himself. He hadn’t ever expected to see the normally elegant dressed professor in something so cheesy looking. Yet, it seems to suit him.

“I like your choice of apron.” Yuuri smirks.

Viktor turns to face him. “Is that so? Well, it was a gift from Chris for my birthday. I’m a bit clumsy in the kitchen and am always spilling stuff on me when I cook so…” He turns the flame of the stove off. “I think it’s flattering. Goes will with my complexion.” He jokes, posing.

“With your looks, anything looks good on you.”

“That goes double for you.” Viktor approaches him, leaning across the counter. “I think I’d like to see you in a pretty apron. Maybe in nothing but an apron.” He tilts his head to the side, blue eyes meeting brown. “What do you say? Want to wear one for me next time?”

Yuuri’s mind goes to that thought. He can imagine himself dressed in nothing but a cute little apron, bent over the kitchen counter while Viktor fucks him. Oh, how he wants that. Especially now that he could very well have it. He didn’t have to hide behind fantasies any longer. “Yes.” He responds with only a hint of shyness.

“I’ll be looking forward to it then.” Viktor leans all the way over, far enough to kiss him gently.

Yuuri happily devours the food when it’s ready. The two eat in the family room as the T.V. plays a horror movie neither of them find scary. They laugh at the jumpy parts while Makkachin sits lazily on the floor in front of them. They go through the whole serving of food, setting aside a small plate for Chris in case he wanted some. Yuuri helps clean up, washing the dishes as Viktor dries and puts away. When they’re all done, they go back to watching movies, though in reality it’s all just background noise. Instead of paying attention to the film, Yuuri finds himself under the weight of Viktor’s body, legs spread as the larger man laps at his neck and rolls his hips against him.

It’s as though they can’t get enough of each other. Any time one of them pulls away, they other pulls them back, locking lips together until they can hardly breathe. They definitely attempted to do nothing more than touching and kissing. Attempted. Attempted for about fifteen minutes before Viktor had him flipped over, yanking his pants down under his ass and pushing two spit covered fingers inside of him.

They spend another hour maybe two, going at it slowly, mindful of the effects from their earlier session. Yuuri enjoys every moment of the slow build up, Viktor’s hands and heat pressed against every inch of him. He melts, coming undone at Viktor’s touch again and again until he can no longer take it. Until they’re both finally satisfied and fall asleep in a less than comfortable position on the couch. They’re like that until the sound of the door unlocking has Viktor stirring.

“Well, aren’t you two cute?” Chris chuckles as he shuts the door behind him. “Of course, you’re both idiots for sleeping out here when you have a perfectly good bed in your room.”

“Sorry,” Viktor yawns. “We got a little too cozy.” He kisses Yuuri’s neck until the boy opens his eyes. “Wake up princess.”

“Princess?” Yuuri rubs at his eyes.

“Well I wasn’t sure if I should call you baby boy outside the bedroom.” He smiles before sitting up, laughing as Yuuri covers his face.

Chris rolls his eyes. “Look, as much as I’d love to get each and every detail of your sex life, I am tired. So ,goodnight to both of you.” He starts to walk but stops for a moment. “ And Yuuri, don’t let him bully you into another round. You have class in a few hours.” He gives a quick wink before disappearing into his room.

Both Yuuri and Viktor stare at each other a moment before breaking out into laughter.

“He’s right, you know,” Viktor smiles. “Let’s get you into bed, shall we? And in the morning, I’ll make coffee and pancakes.”

Yuuri gives him a quick peck on the lips. “That sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can never get away from daddy kinks IM SORRY! Next chapter Viktor gets a little more kinkier and Yuuri falls a lot more in love.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	5. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family comes for visits for both Viktor and Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha  
> This was actually supposed to be the last chapter,  
> but fun plot ideas came and I couldn't help myself. So more Chapters to come guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for your endless support, it's always so encouraging to read comments.
> 
> Thank you Allie for betaing <3 <3 <3   
> Enjoy

“Oh, come on, Yuuri. You’ve been dating for, what? A month now?” Phichit follows close behind his friend as they walk into the skating rink, matching blue and gray duffle bags on their shoulders. It had been a while since Yuuri had come to such a place and he was happy to have found himself relatively free this weekend. “Do you really think you can hide it forever?”

Yuuri lets out a harsh breath. “Well, I was kind of hoping that that would be the case, yes.”

“Well, newsflash, your sister is flying over for a visit, right? You can’t exactly hide the fact that you’re fucking your professor from her. It’s pretty much impossible. What, you plan on sneaking out? You know you’re bad at that.”

Yuuri makes a frustrated squealing sound. Phichit was right. He can’t keep any of this a secret. He and Viktor had gotten away with it so far. They have successfully avoided rumours and drawing any unwanted attention to themselves. Not that it looked like Viktor was even trying to hide it. Yuuri couldn’t count the number of times the professor had simply pulled him in for a random kiss or shot him a wink from across the room. In fact, it’s amazing they hadn’t been caught! So far the only one in the school who knows about them is Phichit, and he only found out because he’s been there since day one.

Now that his sister was visiting, there was a risk of her finding out, which Yuuri can not allow to happen. If Mari even caught wind of something like that, lives would be at stake. Not his of course, no, Mari would absolutely track Viktor down and eagerly pick a fight. She would kill him for touching her little brother, all while assuming Yuuri is only an innocent victim of a professor's lecherous plot. Which is only a little right if you take away the part about him being a victim. And innocent.

“If Mari finds out, she’s totally going to kill him.” Phichit laughs as they enter the locker room.

“I’m not going to let her find out. I mean, she already know about how handsome I think my professor is. I was an idiot and gushed about him to her when I first entered his class.”

“Well how were you supposed to know you’d be sleeping with him?”

“Phichit this isn’t funny, what am I going to do?” He turns to his friend, eyes big and pleading.

The Thai boy gives a soft smile before sliding his bag off and sitting on one of the benches. He pats beside himself and Yuuri joins him.

“Listen, Yuuri you’re an adult, Viktor is an adult. You’re both consenting. Yeah he’s your professor and people are obviously gonna freak about that. Some are going to say he’s taking advantage of you and others are going to say you’re simply seducing him for better grades or something. Either way, you’re going to be met with some bite from other people,” he pauses, and Yuuri slumps in his seat. “Hey, don’t look so gloomy. People are gonna talk shit but it’s not like they can stop you from seeing each other. Legally there is nothing anyone can do. You and Viktor like each other. You’re both happy. If you want it to continue you’re going to have to face some hardships.”

“I know that but...I don’t know if I’m ready for hardships. I could barely hold myself together when my dog died! Do you really think I’m going to do well with people talking about me constantly? I can’t handle things like that. Not now.” He holds his head in his hands.

“Well you can hide all you want from the students and teachers, but I don’t think you’re good enough to hide from your sister,” Phichit leans over and begins unlacing his shoes. “She knows you as well as I do. You know that Viktor is going to be the first thing she asks about, right?”

“Well, maybe she won’t stay at the dorm? Maybe, she’ll get a hotel room. Even if I can’t be with Viktor all the time, we can still see each other at night while she’s here.”

“You really think Mari is going to pass up on a free place to crash? She already knows I don’t mind so you’re pretty much screwed. Or, well the opposite of that.”

Yuuri sighs in defeat. He was right. Mari would be here for a week, and for a week he was going to have to stay away from Viktor. He couldn’t take the risk. Even though she claims she’ll be spending a few nights with friends, Yuuri knows she’s going to want to spend time with him. And he wants to spend time with her, he really does. Mari is his only sibling and he loves her dearly. But he wants what he has with Viktor to continue. He would just have to talk to the Russian before she came tomorrow night.

“I’ll figure it out,” Yuuri says as he leans over to untie his own shoes. “But for now, let’s skate.”

“I don’t know if you can keep up, it’s been a while right.” Phichit nudges him.

“Maybe, but it’s like riding a bike. You never really forget.” He grins.  
//  
//  
Yuuri is absolutely wrecked when he gets to Viktor’s apartment. Every single muscle in his body hurts and he’s sure he has bruises in the most annoying of places. After such a long time away from the ice he knew he’d be a bit rusty, but he didn’t realize just how horribly stiff he had become. He would definitely need to set aside more time for skating.

He knocks on the door and only has to wait a few seconds before Chris opens it.

“Well look who it is,” the blonde smiles. “We were just talking about you.”

“Really?” Yuuri blushes as he steps inside. “I didn’t even think Viktor was home ye—” He pauses in surprise when he sees not Viktor, but a young man about his age with long blonde hair sitting on the couch. “Oh, hello.” He turns to Chris who merely pushes him forward.

“Please make yourself at home. Don’t mind Yuri, he won’t be here for long.”

“Yuri?” the student blinks in confusion.  
“Ah, yeah. Your names are pretty similar huh? Well, Yuuri Katsuki, this is Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor’s half brother.”

“Brother?” Yuuri nearly jumps in surprise. He didn’t know Viktor had a brother. The older man never even mentioned him before.

The young man on the couch crosses his legs and folds his arms. “When the fuck is Viktor going to get here? The last thing I want to do is sit here staring at his little play thing. You guys gush about him and yet this is it? I expected some foreign girl with big tits when you mentioned he had a new lover.”

Yuuri raises a brow at the comment. For them to have just met, he was being awfully rude. He turns to Chris. “I’ll just wait for Viktor in his room. I have a paper to work on anyway,” he looks back at Yuri. “It was nice meeting you.” He bows his head before scurrying off. The last thing he wants to do is be stuck in a conversation with the boy.

He wonders why Viktor has never mentioned his brother, and why his brother was suddenly making an appearance now. Did he also live here? Or perhaps he was only visiting from Russia. Either way, apparently this was the perfect week for family visits. At least then Yuuri wouldn’t feel so bad about ditching Viktor for a whole week. They could both spend time with family and next week they could get back to their normal schedule. Yuuri was just going to have to suck it up and be apart from his lover for a few days.Though come Monday Yuuri would see him in class and at work. It wouldn’t be as private as he would want but at least they’d be able to talk.

Yuuri waits in Viktor’s room for almost an hour, sitting in the middle of the bed as he typed away at his laptop. Makkachin sleeps at the foot of the bed snoring softly. Yuuri stretches his arms up, yawning. He had finished a good amount of his essay so he figures now is as good a time as any to eat. The young man had grown accustomed to making himself at home and shifting through the cabinets and fridge for food when Viktor was out. He even cooks for the three of them sometimes. Though, right now he’s not sure if he wants to go out or not seeing as how Viktor’s brother was still here.

The growling of his stomach however, convinces him to get up and dare the trip to the kitchen. Yuuri keeps his head down as he makes his way to the fridge, pulling out leftovers from last night’s pasta Chris had made. He scooped some onto a plate and shoves it in the microwave.  
He can feel eyes on him. Turning quickly he sees the blonde Russian staring.  
“Want me to heat you up some?” he offers, pointing to the dish.

The other man scowls. “As if I’d want anything made by anyone on this house. Bunch of shitty perverts.”

Yuuri furrows his brows, turning his back to the blonde. He would just ignore him.

That idea is shot out of the water when he hears the Russian get up and make his way into the kitchen.

Shit. Yuuri puts the leftovers back in the fridge, praying that the microwave hurries.

“Hey, are you really one of the old man’s students like Chris said?” The taller blonde moves closer to him.

“Y— yeah.” Yuuri still doesn’t look at him.

“So what, you’re trying for an A? Or maybe you’re after some extra credit.”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat.

“Maybe you get off knowing you’re fucking your own teacher.”

He tries to ignore the blonde, to keep the words from getting to him, but he fails. He knows how odd and how suspicious it must look to an outsider. But Yuuri isn’t trying to trick or seduce anyone. He likes Viktor, and because he likes him, he wants to be together.

Or maybe he was unintentionally tricking the professor. Would he be biased? Was Yuuri receiving grades he doesn’t deserve?

“You’re better off cutting ties with him now before you get too caught up in his little games.”

“I appreciate the concern, but it’s not needed.” Yuuri can’t help but say even though he knows he should just keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wants to do is get into some kind of argument with Viktor’s brother. Especially when it’s the first time they’ve ever met.

“Well, don’t hold your breath. It may be fun now, but trust me. Once he’s bored, he’ll drop you just like the others.” There is a certainty in the blonde’s voice that makes Yuuri glare.

“Viktor isn’t like that.” He responds, taking his food from the microwave.

“He’s exactly like that.”

Yuuri brushes past him with the plate, moving toward the dining room table. He’s happy to see that he’s not followed and the Russian Yuri returns to his place on the couch without another word. He doesn’t want to let the other man’s word get to him. Viktor has been kind to him, loving. He had said he loved him. This wasn’t a game.

Right?

Yuuri eats in silence until the front door opens and Viktor steps in. Yuuri peaks over at him, smiling. “Welcome back.” he says.

Viktor beams at him. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be here today, since it’s a saturday” he takes a step forward, then stops when he finally notices the blonde glaring up at him. “Yuri? What are you—”

“What am I doing here?” he stands and trudges forward. “You haven’t been in contact with any of us for months and when I finally find you, you’re shacked up with some blonde pervert and dating a kid in your class! And you ask me what I’m doing here?”

Viktor looks to Yuuri for a moment, then back to his younger brother. “Well, I apologize but I cut off contact for a reason, you understand that right?” he folds his arms.

“Mom and dad are worried.”

“Well tell them not to be. They weren’t supportive about my moving and they were even less supportive about my choice in career.”

Yuuri keeps still, not wanting to break the two's conversation. He wants to shrink down and go to another room, give them their privacy.

“It’s a fucking nuisance to have to listen to them bitch and whine because of you. Gets on my nerves.”

“So what, you came to--” Viktor raises a brow. “--take me home or something?” he laughs. “I already have a job I love, and people I love here. I would be crazy to return just so they can stick me in whatever office they want. I appreciate the concern, I really do. But I’m happy exactly where I am.”

The blonde rolls his eyes. “So you got a new toy, who cares. It’s not love.”

“I love Yuuri!” Viktor’s face visibly brightens in an almost childish appearance. Much different than the dark and sexy expressions Yuuri is used to seeing.

“You don’t love him. You love fucking him.” Now the smaller Russian turns his attention to Yuuri, who straightens his back.

“I love that too.” Viktor smirks.

“I bet you do. And once you’re tired of it, you’ll move on to the next poor soul that has to put up with your fucking weirdass shit. No one likes being forced into this stupid game of yours.”

Again, Viktor laughs. “Oh, my dear little brother. It seems to me like you’re under the impression that he’s just putting up with it. On the contrary, Yuuri very much enjoys what we do in the bedroom,” His eyes meet Yuuri’s. “Princess, can you come over here please?”

Yuuri goes scarlet at the use of the pet name. He knows when Viktor uses it, he’s supposed to melt into his hands. Obey. He’s supposed to get into the character that’s reserved for the bedroom. But not in public! Not now! Not when Yuri was standing right there watching the two of them.

But...that’s what Viktor wanted, wasn’t it? He wants his brother to see them, see that Yuuri is just as perverted just as wanting of all this as Viktor is.

And Yuuri can’t help but feel a rush flood him. The same rush he felt that day in Viktor’s office. That excitement from the thought of being caught, of being seen, watched.

Yuuri moves from the chair, biting his lip as he walks to the two of them. His cheeks are hot and he can’t bare to look up at either of them. This was not like being in the privacy of their room, just the two of them.

“That’s a good boy,” Viktor purrs, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. Yuuri can see the look of horror on the blonde’s face. “Look at him, Yuri. He’s the same age as you, but far more obedient,” he brushes his nose against Yuuri, smile growing as the young man flushes at the touch. “He’s very good to me.”

Yuri looks away, folding his arms uncomfortably. “I don’t give a fuck about your boy toy.” He says simply, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“You should see him when he’s all worked up. Such a beauty,” Viktor teases. “He’s a pretty little thing when he’s all spread out for me. Willing and eager.”

Yuuri lowers his gaze, then dares a glance back at the blonde who’s now staring at him.

The young Russian swallows. “You’re an idiot if you think I care about what you and him do in the bedroom. It’s none of my concern.”

Viktor snickers.“Oh, but you were so interested in what I do in the bedroom merely moments ago. Princess, why don’t you tell him about how much you enjoy spending time with me,” he drops his arms to Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close before pressing his lips against his ear. “And make sure you’re respectful. You know I don’t like it when you’re a bad boy.”

Yuuri’s heart races in his chest, his whole body flushed. He can’t, he won’t, not outside the bedroom. Not in front of a stranger, Viktor’s brother. He just can’t.

But the stirring in his body doesn’t subside. He’s embarrassed, he’s nervous, he wants to run back to the bed and hide under the covers. But this is a thrill in the making. An excitement he craves. Viktor is his, and he is Viktor’s. It’s what he wants to tell everyone, what he wants to tell his sister, what he wants to tell Viktor’s brother now and in this moment.

His mouth opens before his brain can shut him up. “I love spending time with...with daddy.” He says softly, but loud enough so that the others can hear. He brings his hand up Viktor’s chest.

The satisfaction on Viktor’s face is enough to make Yuuri’s lower half stir with arousal. “That’s a good boy,” he grins, brushing his fingers over the student’s soft lips, before slipping a finger inside. “As you can see dear brother, I don’t think either of us will be getting tired of each other in time soon.”

“Fucking perverts!” the blonde pushes past them, rushing to the door, an obvious blush on his face. “If you think this is over then you’re wrong. I’ll come around when the pig’s not here!” he yells before throwing the door open and rushing out.

Yuuri stands still, too embarrassed to move, but Viktor isn’t having it, he pushes Yuuri up against the nearest wall and kisses him deeply. But only for a moment. He pulls away far too quickly and Yuuri is left wide eyed and longing, a bead of saliva rolling down his lips.

“You did very good, Yuuri. Very good, like always,” he smiles against his lips. “Do you want a nice reward? Hmm?” he kisses him against the neck. “I know I made you wait so long for me, I’m sorry.”

“You had to get work done, I understand,” he purrs. “I did too.”

“Good, you did your work. Now, you get to play.” He hoists Yuuri up and the younger man quickly wraps his legs around his waist to keep from falling.

“Are you sure it was a good thing to send him off?” Yuuri can’t help but ask between kisses as Viktor walks them to the bedroom. “He is your brother after all.”

“Don’t pay him any mind.” Viktor hushes him with his lips.

Yuuri moans into the kiss, though that doesn’t stop him from worrying. He pulls away gently. “What if he doesn’t have anywhere to stay? He just got here right? Maybe he needs you to—”

Viktor drops him on the bed without warning.”My, my, are you talking about another man in front of me? You’re being awfully daring, wouldn’t you say?” Viktor folds his arms.

Yuuri takes that as his cue to stop asking question. He bites his lip, looking up at Viktor pleadingly. An offered apology. He could always say red, end their situation and find out real answers, but he doesn’t. He’s not sure if it’s because he trusts Viktor’s choice in having his brother leave, or because Yuuri is too selfish to even think about saying it.

“Don’t give me that look,” he smiles, undoing his tie and tossing it to the floor. “Speaking with such concern over a man you don’t know. And my brother at that.” He sits in a chair across the room, taking off his shoes and throwing them aside as Yuuri watches from the bed. “Don’t tell me you’re interested in having him as well.”

“I don’t!” Yuuri pipes up. “I wouldn’t even think about him when I have you,” he plays at Viktor’s game, heart racing. He knows Viktor doesn’t mean it, knows it’s part of the fun, the excitement. And Yuuri was feeling it far more than he expected. “I only want you.”

“Are you sure?” Viktor raises a brow. “I can call him back if you’d like. Our tastes aren’t too different. I’m sure he’d be more than interested in fucking you. Or maybe…” He trails, fingers undoing the first few button on his dress shirt. “Maybe you’d rather have us both.” his hands move to his belt as he relaxes back in the chair. “You want us both to fuck you, baby boy?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No! I don’t want that! Only you.”

“Come show me then, love. Show me it’s only me that you want.”

Yuuri moves off the bed quickly to Viktor before straddling him. The professor grins, sliding his hands around his lover’s waist. Yuuri captures the smile on his lips, kissing the other passionately while his hands work at undoing Viktor’s slacks. His lips tingle from the rough kiss. A tingle that trickles down his body in hot drops, pooling in his stomach.

Viktor can’t help the glee he feels in the younger man’s determination to please him. He had been so shy that first night together, it was nice to see his more...open side budding. When they had met at the club he had gotten a small glimpse of just how much desire was hidden in Yuuri. Hell, the boy had offered to fuck in the bathroom. At this moment, he was showing that same hunger, that hard want. Just the desperation in the kiss was enough to make him harden beneath his clothes.

Viktor smiles, watching as Yuuri’s hands rub against his bulge, working him slowly through the cloth of his briefs. “Good boy. Get me nice and hard now,” he pets Yuuri’s head, eyes meeting the other’s. “You want only me don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answers, leaning in for another kiss. “Just you, only you.”

Viktor accepts the kiss, hands pulling at Yuuri’s hair as he invades his mouth. He hums in satisfaction as the younger man pulls his cock free. “Good, good.” He laps at Yuuri’s lips before nibbling on the bottom one. His pulse races as he feels his lover wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it gently.

Yuuri’s touch ignites things in him. Hell, just his voice brings a wonderfully mind numbing sensation to every inch of his body. Something no lover before could even give him. Yuuri is different. In the best way possible he’s different than anyone he’s ever met before.

He watches Yuuri’s face as the young man works his fingers over hard flesh. “You really do things for me,” he kisses Yuuri’s neck softly before biting into the soft flesh. Yuuri moans, and Viktor rewards the sound by lapping at the wound, kissing it again and again until he’s satisfied.  
Yuuri brushes his thumb over the tip of Viktor’s cock, swiping at a bead of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. “Does it feel good?” He blushes.

Viktor smiles at him and nods. “It feels very good.” He closes his eyes, leaning back and moaning softly.

Just listening to his lover’s moans turns Yuuri ridiculously hard. He can’t help but move his hips slowly, desperate for any kind of friction. Something to get himself off.

Viktor notices the subtle movement, smirking when he catches Yuuri’s eye. “If you want something, all you have to do is ask, love.”

“I want you to touch me.” Yuuri doesn’t shy away from the offer, only a soft blush on his cheeks.

“And just where do you want me to touch you exactly?” Viktor teases, rubbing Yuuri’s sides with the tips of his fingers.

Yuuri bites his lip. Where didn’t he want Viktor to touch him? He wanted the other man so badly he would be satisfied with just about anywhere, everywhere.

“Come on, princess, you have to tell daddy where you want to be touched so I can make you feel good too.”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri’s hand stop focussing on Viktor and instead focuses on his own arousal brought on by his lover’s words and touch.

“That’s not a very good answer now, is it?” Viktor pats his backside, motioning for him to stand. “Why don’t you take off your clothes and we’ll figure out what you want together?” He smirks

.  
.  
.

Yuuri’s face is scarlet. His legs are trembling, and his cock is throbbing as Viktor’s fingers work him open slowly. Torturously slow. He was already three fingers in and Yuuri was crying, begging for release. But Viktor wasn’t having it, forcing Yuuri to hold his own legs up to his chest to prevent him from touching his own cock and bringing himself to orgasm.

“It’s enough, Viktor, please!” His toes curl as Viktor presses against his prostate again. His cock jumps, twitching in the air as a steady stream of pre-cum leaks from the tip.

Instead of any sort of relief, he’s met by a fierce stare.

“Yuuri, you know better,” he pulls his fingers free, watching as the lubed cover hole quivers, needing to be filled again. “You really want it, don’t you?” The older man laughs at the sight.

“Daddy, please. I want it!” At this point in in time, Yuuri is so wrecked his body won’t risk shying away or resisting.

“And what exactly is it you want?” Viktor teases.

“Want your cock.” He moans, toes curling.

“Someone is very vocal today, aren’t they?” The professor laughs.

Instead of heeding Yuuri’s request, he relaxes back against the headboard. “If you want it so badly, you’ll have to come get it yourself.” He beckons him over with a smirk, satisfied when he sees the young man scramble over to him, eager and wanting.

Yuuri crawls up and straddles Viktor’s lap, biting his bottom lip before kissing Viktor on the lips.  
Viktor takes another moment to to finger his lover’s ass, shoving two digits inside as he sucks on the other’s tongue.

Yuuri reaches behind him, stroking Viktor’s cock. The thrill of doing something new made his stomach flutter.

“You think you can manage, huh?” VIktor smiles against his lips, pushing a third finger alongside the others. He pushes them as deep as they can go, laughing when Yuuri whimpers against his lips. When he finally pulls them free, his lover’s legs are shaking. “Take a breath and ease yourself down.” He whispers into his ear.

Yuuri hums with satisfaction as he lowers himself down, taking in a breath as the thick head presses against his entrance before popping inside. The feeling of seating himself on Viktor’s cock makes him feel full. He’s so deep inside him that Yuuri can barely keep himself upright from the pleasure. He can hardly fathom how he’ll be able to move in such a position.

“You okay?” Viktor ask when he sees the look of worry on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri nods. “Just need a moment to -Ah!” He moans as Viktor buckles his hips upward. He drops his head, tears prickling in his eyes as Viktor gives a few more thrusts before stopping.

“Don’t tease.” Yuuri begs only to be met with a kiss on the head.

“Then, don’t you think you think you should hurry? Unless you want me to take over again, princess,” he winks. “You know how impatient I’m feeling right now? Very.”

Yuuri gets the message, rolling his hips slowly at first as he leans back at uses the other’s legs for balance.

“That’s it, love. Lift your hips now, come on and show me.”

Yuuri swallows, face twisting in pleasure as he lifts his hips then lowers them again.

He repeats the action again and again until he’s bouncing on the thick cock.

“Just like that,” Viktor licks his lips, bringing his hands to Yuuri’s waist. “Maybe I should take a picture so you can see how greedy your little hole is.”

Yuuri mewls, heat flooding through his body. He shifts ever so slightly, grinding his hips until Viktor is hitting his prostate.

“You getting close?” the older man muses, eyes hungrily devouring the sight of his student fucking himself so vigorously “Go ahead and come for me then.”

Yuuri does just that. His movements still, and his body shakes as an orgasm rushes through him. He releases across Viktor’s stomach, completely overtaken by pleasure as he sees white.

But Viktor isn’t ready for him to quit moving. He holds Yuuri’s hips tightly as he begins deeply thrusting inside him. Yuuri tries to pull away, his body still sensitive, but Viktor keeps him down.

“W-wait! No!” He whimpers as Viktor continues to assault his prostate.

“Be good and hold still for me.”

Tears prickle in Yuuri’s eyes as he struggles to comply. It feels like his senses are being overloaded, like at any moment his body will just shut down completely.

Despite still recovering from his last orgasm, another rolls through him. One that makes his body twitch and turn and beg for relief.

“What a pretty expression you’re making.” Viktor gives one last hard thrust before he spills his seed in the wet heat of his lover.

When Viktor finally stills, Yuuri collapses on top of him, no longer able to sit up straight. He tries to catch his breath as Viktor wraps his arms around the smaller man. They relax in bliss, soaking up each other’s scent and warmth.

.  
.  
.

“Your sister?” Viktor turns his head to look at Yuuri who is combing through his wet hair. The scent of shampoo and soap is heavy in the air.

“Yeah, she’s flying in to stay for a bit. Not just to see me but, other friends and what not.”

Viktor stands from the bed and walks to the bathroom. Yuuri looks up as the man’s reflection appears in the mirror beside his.

“I won’t be as available as I usually am.” Yuuri blushes. “And I think she may be staying at my place so....”

“So, ‘no sneaking out to see each other’. Is that what you’re thinking?”

“Well, yeah,” he sets the comb down and spins around to face Viktor. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell her, it’s just...she’s a bit...protective,” he laughs. “The first thing she would assume is that I’m being taken advantage of or that you’re using your power as a teacher to, you know,” he pauses, searching Viktor’s face for signs of disapproval or anger or anything. But the older man is just listening intently. “Uhm, I just wanted to let you know what’s going on.”

Viktor leans close, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s head and smiling. “Thank you for telling me. As much as I wish I could meet some of your family, I understand. When the time is right we can tell her. We can tell whoever we want. We’re both adults, but I can see how an older sibling may look at this relationship.”

Yuuri lets out a breath of relief.

“But don’t think that I won't completely take advantage of you when I get the chance. You are still a student in my class afterall,” the Russian winks. “What kind of man would I be if I don’t make sure my cute little lover is satisfied?” He buries his face in Yuuri’s neck, taking in the scent of fresh soap and shampoo. He kisses the exposed flesh gently, trapping him in his arms by clasping the porcelain sink behind him. “Do you think you’ll be able to hold out till then?”

In all honesty, Yuuri isn’t sure. It has been like a daily ritual, seeing Viktor. Seeing him and and kissing him, touching him. He felt...spoiled with it all. So no, he doesn’t think he can hold out very well till his sister leaves.

“We can make time….” Yuuri moans as Viktor trails kisses up his neck and behind his ear.

Viktor pulls away laughing. “Good,” He gives him one last kiss before returning to the bedroom to get dressed. “When is she coming?”

“Me and Phichit are going to pick her up tomorrow night.”

“Is that so?” Viktor pulls on a pair of sweats and a simple white tee. “I guess we’ll have to make tonight really count, then.”

“Tonight?” Yuuri laughs. “I have to go buy groceries for when Mari comes.” Though he definitely would rather send the evening curled up on a bed with Viktor, he had things he needed to get done first.

Viktor makes an exaggerated hurt face. “Oh, but the things I was planning on doing to you tonight. Are you sure you don’t want to put the shopping on hold, just for today?” He gives a bright smile.

“I don’t know….”

“Come on, how about we going shopping together, then?” he suggests. “If my brother is going to be staying here too, which I’m sure he is, then I need to buy a few things as well.”

“If that’s the case,” Yuuri smiles. “Then let’s do that.”

.  
.  
.

Yuuri practically screams with joy when he sees his sister amongst the crowd. He runs to her eagerly, throwing his arms around her. “Mari! I missed you!” It feels like it’s been forever since he had last seen her. She’s just as he remembered.

“Look at my idiot brother! You grew like a whole half inch, right?” she laughs, rubbing his head roughly. “And you brought Phichit! I feel like some sort of celebrity, getting such a great welcoming.”

“Well, don’t think you’re walking down the red carpet just yet,” Phichit laughs as they hug. “Our dorm this year is nowhere near as big as the other one.”

“As long as the fridge is stocked, I promise we’re not going to be having any problems,” she adjust the bag on her shoulder. “Mom and dad were sad they couldn’t come, but they sent food and drinks. And also some nice clothes they picked out for you. You know, since it’s clear your closet is full of nothing but jeans and black shirts.” she laughs, throwing her arm around him as they walk forward. “And please tell me you bought beer! I don’t think I can last an entire week crammed up with you two without some sort of alcohol.” she beams.

They all laugh as they head out of the airport.

It’s decided that Mari really will stay in the dorm with them. Yuuri doesn’t mind in the least. He had planned on it actually, having purchased a small futon mattress yesterday when he went shopping with Viktor.

The three spend the night catching up. Mari tells Yuuri about home, their parents, the latest gossip in town and Yuuri talks about classes and getting back into skating. The conversation is going well, until Yuuri steps out of the room to grab a quick shower. When he returns Mari and Phichit are crowded around Phichit’s laptop.

“What are you two plotting?” Yuuri laughs, tossing his dirty clothes in a hamper.

“Oh, nothing. Phichit was just showing me the picture of that teacher you have the hots for,” she gives him a quick wink before turning her attention back to the screen. “Well, at least you have good taste, little brother. He is 100% fuckable.”

“Mari!” he groans. “Can we not talk about him?”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s my teacher and I don’t need you fawning over him while I have to face him in class.”

“I bet he sleeps with students,” Mari says, and Yuuri freezes where he stands. “I mean, come on. You can’t tell me horny students aren’t throwing themselves at him. He’s probably banged a few.”

Phichit tries to hold his laughter back, but before Yuuri can stop him, his friend bursts into laughter, tossing his head back and holding his stomach. “Makes sense to me considering how thirsty half the students are here.” He says between laughter.

“Can you really blame them, though?” Mari seats herself comfortably on Yuuri’s bed. “I mean, I would be too, if I was looking at a man like that everyday. Yuuri, how are you even lasting in that class?”

Yuuri lays back on the futon, trying to keep Mari from seeing the blush on his cheeks. “I sit in the back and avoid looking directly into his hypnotic blue eyes.”

His sister laughs at that. “Well, I’m sure there is some other guy with a face just as handsome and eyes just as blue, waiting for you out there in the world. You know, that’s not off limits.”

Phichit and and Yuuri make quick eye contact with each other the look back to Mari.

“Yuuri isn’t a fan of going out and uh, looking,” Phichit reminds her. “Plus, there’s the fact that he can’t handle alcohol.”

Mari rolls her eyes. “Are you serious? No brother of mine is going to just sit back inside all week! We are going out, all three of us. I’ve already been in contact with my friends and boy, do I have a great week planned for us.” She pulls out her phone and begins typing away.

“So long as I can take pictures,” Phichit cheers. “It’ll be fun, right Yuuri?”

Yuuri buries his face in his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. It would have been longer but i decided to split it into two parts =)
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed the intro to my new fic.   
> The next Chapter will be out next Sunday!  
> This series won't be long, only about five chapters since it's mainly going to be smut. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


End file.
